


No Matter What // Bellamy Blake

by LizzBlakeSkaikru



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzBlakeSkaikru/pseuds/LizzBlakeSkaikru
Summary: Willa Taylor was put in the skybox when she was almost seventeen years old. Luckily, she found a new best friend in her roommate, Octavia Blake. When Octavia and Willa are sent to Earth with 98 other delinquents and Octavia's attractive older brother, Bellamy, how will they survive?(Seasons 1-4)





	1. Chapter One.

Willa Taylor was thrown into lockup when she was seventeen years old. It was now five days before she turned eighteen and she was freaking out. 

"Octavia, there's only five more days..." Willa says, looking across at the brown haired girl she had bunked with in the skybox for a year. 

"I know, Willa. Just try not to think about it." Octavia frowns, scared for the girl. She didn't want to lose the girl who had become her best friend in the last year. They were more like sisters. They told each other everything, including why they both got thrown into the skybox in the first place. Though, Willa had already known about Octavia. 

Octavia Blake was a second child. Her family hid her under the floorboards for years before she was caught. Her mother was floated, leaving her older brother to defend himself. 

Willa's story was simpler. She had stolen medication for her mother, who had been battling an illness for years. Upon being arrested, she attacked a guard for hurting her mother. Her mother also died after getting the medicine, proving Willa's arrest for nothing. 

Suddenly, the door to their room bursts open. Two guards look at Willa. "Prisoner 642, face the wall." 

Willa shakily stands up. 

"Hold out your arm."

"N-No! I still have five days! It's not time yet!!" She begs as they lock a device around her wrist. 

One of the guards holds onto her as they turn to Octavia. "Prisoner 371, face the wall." 

Octavia looks at Willa, fear all over her features. But she stands up, allowing the guards to lock the metal around her wrist. 

Shortly after, they both feel pricks in their necks and they pass out. 

~~~~~

When Willa comes to, she realizes she and a lot of others are strapped into seats on a dropship. She relaxes a little as she sees Octavia beside her, waking up. 

They hear a man's voice and look up to see Chancellor Jaha on a video screen. 

"Prisoners of The Ark, hear me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable. Those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean. The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain three hundred people for up to two years."

Suddenly, Jaha is interrupted by a guy floating around the dropship. Willa recognizes him as Finn Collins. 

"Spacewalk bandit strikes again."

"Whoo!"

"Go, Finn!"

Finn smirks, floating in front of Wells Jaha, whom Willa hadn't noticed before then. "Check it out. Your dad floated me, after all."

Wells sighs. "You should strap in before the parachutes deploy."

Two guys unbuckle and begin floating as well. 

"Hey, you two, stay put if you want to live." Willa looks up to see Clarke Griffin beside Wells. She smiles at her as they make eye contact. 

Jaha's voice cuts through again. "Mount Weather is life. You must locate those supplies immediately. Your one responsibility is to stay alive."

The dropship begins to jolt roughly, sending Finn and the two boys onto the floor. It is apparent that the other two boys died on impact. Willa looks at Finn. 

"Stay in your seats!" Clarke tells everyone. "Finn, are you okay?"

He sits up, rubbing his head. The dropship continues to fly downward and Willa reaches over to grip Octavia's hand tightly. She closes her eyes, feeling like this is the end for them. 

"Woah!"

"Retrorockets ought to have fired by now."

Clarke sighs. "Okay. Everything on this ship is a hundred years old, right? Just give it a second."

Finally, the dropship makes contact with the ground. Willa sighs, relieved. She looks over at Octavia, smiling. "We're on the ground." 

Octavia grins, quickly unbuckling. They follow everyone down to the main level, excitedly. They reach the large door and there's a guy standing at it in a guard's uniform. 

"Hey, just back it up, guys."

Clarke pushes her way through. "Stop. The air could be toxic."

The man rolls his eyes. "If the air is toxic, we're all dead, anyway."

Octavia gasps, pushing through everyone. "Bellamy?"

Willa realizes that it's Bellamy Blake, her older brother. She smiles, happy that Octavia gets to be with him once again. But wait, he was over 18. How did he get on the dropship? 

Bellamy grins, pulling her into a hug. "My God, look how big you are."

Octavia smiles, looking at his uniform. "What the hell are you wearing, a guard's uniform?"

Bellamy sighs. "I borrowed it to get on the dropship. Someone has got to keep an eye on you."

Clarke steps forward. "Where's your wristband?"

Octavia rolls her eyes. "Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year."

"No one has a brother."

"That's Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor."

Willa glares at the guy beside her as Octavia turns around, angrily. 

Bellamy quickly grabs her. "Octavia, Octavia, no. Let's give them something else to remember you by."

"Yeah? Like what?"

Bellamy smirks. "Like being the first person on the ground in ninety-seven years."

Octavia grins as he opens the doors. Bright light blinds all of the delinquents as they see real sunlight for the first time. Willa gasps. It was so green. She looks back at Octavia, who was walking down to the grass. Without hesitating, she jumps down and grins. 

"We're back, bitches!"

Everyone cheers and runs out the door of the dropship. Willa grabs Octavia's hand, pulling her excitedly through the trees. 

"I can't believe we're here!!" Willa exclaims. 

The two of them explore the earth for the next hour before returning to the dropship. Octavia grins, running to Bellamy. 

Willa follows but stands back to let the siblings have their moment. 

Octavia then turns, ushering her over to them. Willa smiles and walks up. 

"Bell, this is Willa Taylor. We've been roommates in the skybox for the last year. Willa, this is my big brother, Bellamy."

Willa smiles up at him. "Nice to meet you." She says, looking up at him. She immediately found herself lost in his dark eyes. She had seen him before but never paid attention to how attractive he was. 

Bellamy immediately smiled at the blonde in front of him. He took notice of her beautiful green eyes and grinned. "Nice to meet you, too."

They're jolted out of it by John Murphy yelling. "Hey, hey, hey! Hands off of him! He's with us."

Willa looked up to see him talking about Jasper. 

Wells rolls his eyes. "Relax. We're just trying to figure out where we are."

Bellamy steps up. "We're on the ground. That not good enough for you?"

"We need to find Mount Weather. You heard my father's message. That has to be our first priority."

Octavia glares. "Screw your father. What, you think you're in charge here, you and your little Princess?"

Clarke frowns. "Do you think we care who's in charge? We need to get to Mount Weather. Not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder this'll be. How long do you think we'll last without those supplies? We're looking at a twenty-mile trek, okay? So if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave now."

Bellamy smirks. "I got a better idea. You two go, find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change."

Everyone begins to cheer. 

Wells sighs. "You're not listening. We all need to go."

Murphy smirks, shoving Wells forward to the ground. "Look at this, everybody... The Chancellor of Earth."

Wells glares. "Think that's funny?"

Murphy smirks as Wells tries to charge at him. Murphy is too quick and trips Wells, making him fall and hurt his ankle. 

"Wells!" Clarke tries to go to him but another guy holds her back. 

Murphy smirks. "No, but that was." He laughs as Wells struggles to get up and squares up to him. "All right. Come on. Come on."

Suddenly, Finn jumps down from the dropship in between them. "Kid's got one leg. How about you wait until it's a fair fight?"

Octavia grins, walking up to him as the crowd dispersed. "Hey, spacewalker, rescue me next." 

He smirks and walks away. Bellamy walks up to her, disapprovingly. 

Octavia frowns. "What? He's cute."

Bellamy sighs. "He's a criminal."

Octavia shrugs. "They're all criminals. Willa included, technically."

Willa frowns, looking up at Octavia. 

Bellamy sighs. "Look, O. I came down here to protect you."

She glares. "I don't need protecting. I have been locked up one way or another all my life. I am done following orders. I need to have fun, Bell. I need to just... do something crazy just because I can, and no one, including you, is gonna stop me."

He sighs, a pained expression on his face. "I can't stay with them, O."

"Now what are you talking about?"

"I did something, okay? To get on the dropship. Something that they will kill me for when they come down. I can't say what it is just yet, but you have to trust me. You do still trust me, don't you?"

Octavia frowns before nodding. "Yeah, Of course, Bell."

They overhear Finn talking as he pulls Jasper Jordan and Monty Green over to them. 

"Four of us. Can we go to Mount Weather now?"

Octavia walks over to them. "Sounds like a party! Make it five."

Bellamy walks over to her. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?"

"Going for a walk." She smirks. 

Willa steps up. "Octavia... It's gonna be dangerous."

"I'll be fine. You stay here with Bellamy." She smiles. 

Bellamy sighs. "Okay. Go on." He kisses her forehead and the five of them head off. 

Willa looks up at Bellamy, smiling awkwardly. "So, uh, what did you do?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me what you did to get locked up."

She nods, looking down. "Uh, my mom had cancer. So she needed a lot of medication. Most of which wasn't allowed to her. There was this one drug that could prolong her life and they refused it. So I stole it for her. When the guard came to confront me, he was really rough with my mom. Yelling at her, he even shoved her. So it was like something just broke inside me and I attacked him and blacked out. Next thing I knew, he was dead and I was in the skybox... And my mom died shortly after, so the drug didn't help." 

Bellamy's eyes widen. "Damn... Well, that gives us something in common." He pulls her over to a corner of the dropship. "I, uh, I was approached by someone who said they could get me on the dropship with Octavia. If I did something for them. So I did. I shot Chancellor Jaha."

Willa gasps. "You... you shot Jaha?" She whispers. 

He nods. "That's why I can't let the Ark come down. I can't be here if they do come down. They'll kill me."

She nods. "I understand. Honestly, they say they'll pardon our crimes, but I don't buy it. Sure, maybe Octavia, and other petty crimes, but murder? They'll never let me get away with it..." 

Bellamy nods, frowning slightly. "Exactly. So we need to prevent them from coming down. You, me, and Octavia? We only have each other now. That's all we need."

Willa smiles up at him. "You're right. So what can we do?"

"We can start by getting those bracelets off. If the Ark thinks we're dead, they won't come down at all."

Willa nods, looking at the metal on her wrist. "How do we take it off?" 

Bellamy looks around and finds a metal piece from the dropship. "Come here. Put your wrist against this rock."

She kneels next to him and lays her wrist flat. Bellamy slips the piece between the metal and her skin and pries it off. Willa winces as it digs into her skin. Then, it breaks off. Willa grins, rubbing her wrist. They both stand. "Thanks." 

He nods. "We need to get others on our side. I'm thinking Murphy and Mbege. Maybe a few others."

"Sounds good. I grew up with Murphy. I can help. They're over by Wells right now." She says, nodding to the dropship door. She giggles as she sees what was carved into the wall. "He spelled it wrong."

Bellamy chuckles. "Alright, I'm gonna go talk to them. Wanna come with?" 

Willa nods, following him over to them as Wells walks off. 

As they walk over, Willa notices Bellamy's demeanor change. While he was soft with her, he stood tall and proud as he looked at Murphy and Mbege. He looked like a true leader to her. 

"If you're gonna kill someone, it's probably best not to announce it." He starts. 

Murphy looks up at him. "You're not really a member of the guard, are you?"

Bellamy shakes his head. "No. The real guard will be here soon unless we stop it. You don't actually think they're gonna forgive your crimes, do you? Even if they do, then what? People like us," He gestures to the four of them, "we're gonna become model citizens now, get jobs, if we're lucky, maybe pick up their trash?"

Mbege narrows his eyes. "You got a point?"

Bellamy shakes his head. "No. I got a question. They locked you up. Dumped you down here like lab rats to die. So why are you helping them?"

Mbege glares. "The hell we are."

Willa smirks. He had them now. 

Bellamy points to their wrists. "You're wearing those bracelets, aren't you? Right now, those things are telling them whether or not it's safe to follow us down."

Murphy nods. "Okay. You said we could stop it. How?"

Willa smiles. "Take them off." She says, holding up her bare wrist. 

The older boy nods, smirking. "The Ark will think you're dead, that it's not safe to follow. You follow?"

Murphy thinks for a moment. "Right, and if we do, I mean, what's in it for us?"

Bellamy looks at Willa with a smile before looking back at them. "Someone has got to help me run things."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's the first chapter!! What do you guys think of Willa and Bellamy so far? 
> 
> Lizz.


	2. Chapter Two.

Later that night, the delinquents were all gathered around a fire, removing their wristbands. Murphy and Mbege were helping everyone remove them and Willa and Bellamy were standing near them. 

They remove Fox's wristband and everyone cheers. 

"Who's next?" Bellamy yells. 

But before someone can step up, Wells runs up. "What the hell are you doing?"

Bellamy smirks. "We're liberating ourselves. What does it look like?"

Wells glares at him. "It looks like you're trying to get us all killed. The communication system is dead. These wristbands are all we got. Take them off, and the Ark will think we're dying. That it's not safe for them to follow."

Willa steps up. "That's the point, Chancellor." She glares. "We can take care of ourselves."

Wells rolls his eyes. "You think this is a game? Those aren't just our friends and our parents up there. They're our farmers, our doctors, our engineers. I don't care what he tells you. We won't survive here on our own, and besides, if it really is safe, how could you not want the rest of our people to come down?"

Bellamy glares. "My people already are down here." He says, gesturing to everyone. "Those people locked my people up. Those people killed my mother for the crime of having a second child. Your father did that."

"My father didn't write the laws."

Willa frowns. "No. He enforced them. He locked people up. He locked all of us up." 

Bellamy nods. "But that's not happening anymore. Not here. Here, there are no laws." The delinquents all cheer. "Here, we do whatever the hell we want whenever the hell we want. Now, you don't have to like it, Wells. You can even try to stop it or change it, kill me. You know why? Whatever the hell we want."

Murphy leads everyone in a cheer. "Whatever the hell we want!"

"Whatever the hell we want!"

"Whatever the hell we want!"

"Whatever the hell we want!"

As everyone cheers, rain begins to pour from the sky. Willa looks up and grins, excitedly. She looks up at Bellamy who smiles back at her. 

Wells looks back at them. "We need to collect this."

Bellamy shrugs. "Whatever the hell you want."

~~~~~

Later that day, everyone began to put up tents they'd found in the dropship. Bellamy grabs a tent and looks at Willa. "You wanna bunk with me tonight?" He asks, smiling. 

Willa nods. "Sure." She says, smiling up at him. She helps him put up the tent and then they lay out two blankets. 

"So, I have an idea." Bellamy says, laying on his blanket. "We need to get Wells' wristband off. If we do that, they're way more likely to not come down."

"That's a great idea, but that'll be hard to do. He'll never take it off."

"That's why we make him."

And that's how Selah found herself waking Wells up in the middle of the night. "Wells, Wells, wake up." She says, shaking him. 

He slowly stirs and sits up. "Willa? What's going on?"

"It's Clarke. She needs your help." She says as he jumps up. She leads him out into the woods toward a clearing where Bellamy is waiting. He was holding a gun. Willa went over and stood beside him, looking back at Wells. 

"Okay, Wells. I don't want to shoot you. Hell, I like you, but I do need them to think that you're dead."

Wells doesn't look surprised. "Why? Why are you doing this? For real, not some crap about getting to do what you want to do."

"I have my reasons. I also have the gun. So I ask the questions. And the question is, why aren't you helping me? Your dad banished you, Wells, and yet here you are, still doing his bidding, following the rules. Aren't you tired of always doing what's expected of you? Stand up to him. Take off that wristband, and you'll be amazed at how good it feels."

He shakes his head. "No. Never. Not gonna happen. Is that clear enough for you?"

Bellamy nods. "Yeah. It is. I'm sorry it had to be this way."

Murphy and Mbege come out, walking towards Wells. He tries to run in the opposite direction and two more guys grab him. 

"No! No!" He yells. "Get off of me! No!"

They shove him to his knees and Murphy grabs his wrist. 

"No! Come on, man. Let me go." Wells begs. 

Bellamy and Willa watch for a moment. Bellamy then turns to her. "Come on. Let's go back."

Willa nods, turning and walking back to camp. "Bellamy, this kind of feels wrong. Forcing him like that?"

Bellamy nods, sighing. "I know. I don't feel great about it either. But it's gonna be okay." He says, lightly rubbing her back. 

She nods and they head into the tent. She lies down on the blanket and pulls another over her. Bellamy does the same. 

"Goodnight, Willa." He says. 

"Goodnight, Bellamy."

~~~~~

The next day, Willa was sitting near the tent when she heard screaming. She jumped up and ran toward it. Murphy was holding a girl over the fire. 

"Murphy!" Willa yells. "Let her go!" 

"No, Willa. This'll make it look real to them." He says. 

Bellamy and Wells run up. 

Murphy smirks. "Bellamy. Check it out. We want the Ark to think that the ground is killing us, right? Figure it'll look better if we suffer a little bit first."

Wells glares. "Let her go!" He looks at Bellamy as the girl screams. "You can stop this." 

"Stop this?" Bellamy asks. "I'm just getting started."

Willa looks at Bellamy in shock. 

Wells glares at Bellamy and runs and tackles Murphy away from the girl. They two of them begin fighting. Wells finally pins Murphy and stands up, facing Bellamy. "Don't you see you can't control this?"

Murphy gets up with his knife. "You're dead." He spits. 

Bellamy stops them. "Wait!" He drops a knife at Wells' feet. "Fair fight." He says, walking back over beside Willa.

She looks up at him. "Bell, this is wrong..."

The two of them begin fighting again. Murphy manages to slice into Wells' arm. "That's for my father!" 

Wells charges again and ends up with his knife against Murphy's throat. "Drop it!" He says to Murphy. 

"Wells! Let him go!" 

Everyone looks up to see Clarke, Finn, Monty, and Octavia. 

Willa and Bellamy notice Octavia is hurt and he runs to her. Willa starts toward her, but Wells shoves Murphy away from him and into Willa. Murphy angrily starts back toward him, but Willa grabs his arm and pulls him back, shoving her hand against his chest to stop him. "Murphy, no. Stop. Just leave it alone." She then walks over to check on Octavia. 

"Where's the food?" Bellamy asks. 

"We didn't make it to Mount Weather." Finn sighs, sitting on a stump. 

"What the hell happened out there?"

Clarke looks over at him. "We were attacked."

Wells looks concerned. "Attacked? By what?"

"Not what. Who." Finn says. "It turns out, when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last Grounder."

Clarke nods. "It's true. Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here, survivors. The good news is, that means we can survive. Radiation won't kill us."

"Yeah, the bad news is the Grounders will."

Wells looks around. "Where's the kid with the goggles?"

"Jasper was hit. They took him." Clarke frowns. She then looks at Wells. "Where is your wristband?" She asks, grabbing his wrist. 

Wells glares, looking at Bellamy and Willa. "Ask them."

Clarke turns to them in shock. "How many?" She asks, angrily. 

Murphy smirks. "Twenty-four and counting."

Clarke laughs, bitterly. "You idiots. Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again, and we need their help against whoever is out there. If you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them. You're killing us!"

Bellamy shakes his head, facing everyone. "We're stronger than you think. Don't listen to her. She's one of the privileged. If they come down, she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same? We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm? It makes you a prisoner. We are not prisoners anymore! They say they'll forgive your crimes. I say you're not criminals! You're fighters, survivors! The Grounders should worry about us!"

The delinquents begin to cheer and Bellamy smirks. He and Willa then help Octavia back to camp. 

Willa finds the first aid kit and begins to clean Octavia's cut. 

Bellamy stands near them. "What the hell happened?" 

"We were in a river and something in the water just attacked me. The others said it looked like a giant snake." She says, frowning. 

Bellamy sighs. "You could have been killed."

Clarke walks up behind them. "She would have been if Jasper didn't jump in to pull her out."

Octavia tries to get down. "You guys leaving? I'm coming, too."

Bellamy shakes his head. "No, no. No way. Not again."

Clarke nods. "He's right. Your leg's just gonna slow us down." She turns to Bellamy. "I'm here for you. I heard you have a gun."

Bellamy shows his gun to her. 

She nods. "Good. Follow me." 

"And why would I do that?"

Clarke looks up at him. "Because you want them to follow you, and right now, they're thinking only one of us is scared."

Bellamy nods, turning to Murphy. 

Clarke looks at Willa. "Will you come to? No offense... but I know how you got arrested. You can handle yourself."

Willa nods, smiling. "No offense taken. Of course, I'll come." She laughs. 

Clarke smiles and heads over to Wells. 

Murphy and Bellamy turn to Willa. "Alright. Let's go." 

Willa hugs Octavia and follows after the guys. 

"Since when are we in the rescuing business, huh?" Murphy asks. 

"The Ark thinks the prince is dead. Once they think the princess is, too, they'll never come down. I'm getting that wristband, even if I have to cut off her hand to do it."

Willa rolls her eyes, knowing he was just showing off in front of Murphy. 

They catch up to Clarke and Wells. 

"Hey, hold up!" Bellamy says. "What's the rush? You don't survive a spear through the heart." He says, holding the gun. 

Wells glares and stands in front of Clarke. "Put the gun away, Bellamy."

Murphy steps up. "Well, why don't you do something about it, huh?"

Clarke sighs. "Jasper screamed when they moved him. If the spear struck his heart, he'd have died instantly. It doesn't mean we have time to waste."

Bellamy grabs her wrist. "As soon as you take this wristband off, we can go."

Clarke glares at him. "The only way the Ark is gonna think I'm dead is if I'm dead. Got it?"

Bellamy smirks. "Brave princess."

"Hey, why don't you find your own nickname?" They all look up to see Finn. "You call this a rescue party? Got to split up, cover more ground. Clarke, come with me."

The two of them walk off, leaving Wells with Bellamy, Murphy, and Willa. 

Bellamy looks at Wells as they all head off. "Guess we got more in common than meets the eye, huh?"

"We have nothing in common."

"No? Both came down here to protect someone we love. Your secret's safe with me. 'Course, for you it's worse. With Finn around, Clarke doesn't even see you. It's like you're not even here."

After trudging through the woods for an hour, they meet back up with Clarke and Finn. Finn was now leading the group. 

"Hey, how do we know this is the right way?" Murphy asks. 

Bellamy rolls his eyes. "We don't. Spacewalker thinks he's a tracker."

Wells "It's called cutting sign. Fourth-year earth skills. He's good."

Finn "You want to keep it down or should I paint a target on your backs?"

They all hear a loud moan. 

Murphy gasps. "What the hell was that?"

Clarke looks up at Bellamy. "Now would be a good time to take out that gun."

The moaning continues and Clarke gasps. "It's Jasper. Oh my God..."

She runs in the direction of the moaning and he's tied to a tree. They clearly see the stab wound, but there's something covering it. 

She keeps walking towards him but slips. Bellamy is the one closest and he catches her hand. Everyone races towards them. It was a hole in the ground with wooden spikes sticking up. If she had fallen, she'd have died. Finn and Willa are the next ones near them. Willa looks at Bellamy and sees him hesitating to pull her up. She grabs Clarke's arm and they get her back up. 

Clarke glances up at Bellamy before looking back at Jasper. "Yeah. We need to get him down."

Finn nods. "I'll climb up there and cut the vines."

Wells nods. "Yeah, yeah, I'm with you."

Finn shakes his head. "No. Stay with Clarke." He looks at Bellamy. "And watch him." He then looks to Murphy. "You. Let's go."

Murphy sighs and climbs up the trees with Finn. 

Clarke stares at Jasper. "There's a poultice on his wound."

Willa nods. "They tried to save him. But why would they if they were just going to string him up there?"

Bellamy sighs. "Maybe what they're trying to catch likes its dinner to be breathing."

Finn nods. "Maybe what they're trying to catch is us."

The two of them continue cutting at the branches when they all hear growling. 

"What the hell was that?" Murphy asks. 

"Grounders?"

They hear snarling and a black panther steps out from the trees. 

Willa gasps. "Bellamy, gun!"

He reaches for his gun, but it isn't there. He looks up at Willa in fear as the panther stalks towards them. They hear gunshots and look to see Wells holding the gun. 

They look back up as the panther continues to come towards them. Bellamy pulls Willa behind him and she grips his jacket tightly. The panther jumps and Willa trips backward, falling onto her back. Bellamy stumbles and falls next to her. He shields her body with his as the panther lands on them. 

Bellamy quickly sits up and shoves it off. Willa looks up in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willa and Bellamy are really hitting it off! What do you think about the side Willa is taking? 
> 
> Lizz.


	3. Chapter Three

Bellamy and Murphy carry the panther, while Finn and Wells carry Jasper, as they all travel back to camp. They make it back pretty late and hear everyone yelling when they arrive. 

"They're back!"

"Over there."

"Is he...?"

Clarke looks at them. "He's alive. I need boiled water and strips of cloth for a bandage." She tells everyone as Wells and Finn carry him into the dropship. 

Bellamy and Murphy place the panther on the ground and Bellamy grins. "Who's hungry?!"

They get the panther cooking on the fire and begin handing out the meat. But, only to those who take off their wristbands. 

Willa sits on a log alone as the delinquents take off their wristbands and sit around eating. Bellamy walks over and hands her a stick with meat on it. She smiles up at him. "Thanks."

"No problem. You okay?"

She nods. "Just a bit shook up from the panther.." 

He nods. "Yeah, me too. Kinda makes you wonder what other things are out there that could harm us."

She nods with a frown. 

"Hey, so, uh, Octavia will probably sleep in the dropship tonight with Jasper. So you're welcome to stay in my tent again if you want." He says, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Willa smiles. "Okay. Thanks, Bellamy." 

He nods, a small smile on his face. 

She finishes eating and then stands up. "I think I'm gonna turn in. I'm pretty tired." 

He nods. "Goodnight, Willa." He said smiling. 

"Goodnight, Bell." She says, heading to his tent. She curls up in the blankets and drifts off to sleep. 

~~~~~

The next day, Bellamy walks over to where Willa is sitting with Octavia. "Hey. A few of us are going out hunting. You too please stay safe while I'm gone."

Octavia rolls her eyes and nods. 

Willa looks up. "Wait, I wanna go!"

Bellamy looks at her, unconvinced. "Can you even use a weapon?" 

She narrows her eyes. "Nope but it's the perfect time to learn!"

He sighs. "Fine. You can come." 

Willa looks at Octavia. "Do you wanna join?"

Octavia shakes her head. "No, I'm gonna stay with Jasper." She says, getting up and heading into the dropship.

Willa frowns. Octavia had been so distant lately and Willa couldn't help but feel like she'd done something wrong. 

As if reading her thoughts, Bellamy places a hand on her shoulder. "She's mad at me. She's probably just taking it out on you, too." 

Willa nods. "Okay. So when do we leave?"

"Murphy, Atom, and a few others are waiting for us outside the wall. Come on." He hands her a knife and she takes it. He then slips a backpack on and they walk out to the woods where several guys are waiting. 

Murphy smiles. "Well, well. Look at Willa. You hunt now?"

Willa laughs. "Gotta learn sometime." She shrugs. 

He throws his arm around her shoulder, leading her through the woods. "I'll teach you everything you need to know." He smirks. 

She rolls her eyes, glancing up at Bellamy with a smile. He shakes his head with a laugh. 

"Willa, come here. I want you to try this." Bellamy says to her. 

He pulls out a throwing knife. "Watch me." He holds it back and then slings it toward a tree. It sticks directly into it. 

Willa's eyes widen. "There's no way I can do that."

"Just try it." He removes it from the tree and hands it to her. 

"Okay." She says, nervously. She stands where he was and brings the knife back as she did. She throws it forward and it bounces off the tree and lands on the ground. She frowns. "See?"

Bellamy smiles. "You just need more practice."

Jones freezes. "Bellamy. Everyone, be quiet." He points ahead. 

They all look through the woods and see a boar walking around. 

Bellamy nods. "Okay, shh. She's mine." He stalks up towards the boar, ax in his hand. Before he can throw it, a twig snaps behind him. He looks back and sees no one, so he throws the ax behind him. It hits a tree and they turn around to see a little girl there. 

The boar starts running and the other boys, other than Atom, run after it. 

Willa walks over to the little girl. "Hey! What're you doing out here???"

"Who the hell are you?" Bellamy asks. 

She looks up at them, timidly. "Ch-Charlotte."

"I almost killed you. Why aren't you back at camp?" Bellamy asks, sounding concerned. 

Charlotte looks down. "Well, with that guy who was dying, I just... I couldn't listen anymore."

Atom shakes his head. "There's Grounders out here. It's too dangerous for a little girl."

She glares up at him. "I'm not little."

Bellamy raises his eyebrow but nods. "Okay, then..." He steps forward and hands her a knife. 

"Bellamy-" Willa starts, disapprovingly. 

Bellamy stops her, looking back at Charlotte. "But you can't hunt without a weapon. Ever killed something before?"

She shakes her head. 

He smiles. "Who knows? Maybe you're good at it. I mean, you gotta be better than Willa." 

Willa gasps, smacking his shoulder. Charlotte giggles. 

Suddenly, a horn blows in the distance. They look up to see some kind of dog coming towards them slowly. Willa looks up at Atom and Bellamy in fear. 

"Okay, run!" Bellamy yells. He grabs Charlotte and Willa's hands. They all take off running. "Come on! There are caves this way."

The horn continues to bellow as they run to the caves. Atom trips and Willa breaks away from Bellamy, starting back towards him. She freezes as the fog envelopes his body. He begins to scream. 

"Willa, go!" He yells. "Run!" 

Tears fill her eyes and it begins to get difficult for her to breathe. She begins to cough and feels a hand grab her arm, pulling her away. As they reach the cave entrance, Willa feels a burning against her back. "Ow!" She screams. Bellamy pulls her further into the cave quickly, both of them coughing. 

"Willa, the fog is acid. It's burning your skin. That's what was happening to Atom." He pulls her over to a large puddle of water and lifts the back of her shirt. He splashed water on her skin and it quickly starts to relieve the pain. 

"Okay, okay, I'm good." She says, looking up at him. "We have to go back. We have to get Atom!" Tears fall down her cheeks. 

He places his hands on her cheeks to force her to look at him. "We can't. If we go back out there, we will die. It's too late for Atom. I'm sorry."

She begins to sob and he pulls her into a tight hug, rubbing the back of her head. He looks up at Charlotte, who is sitting on the other side of the cave. She looks down, sadly. 

~~~~~

Finally calming down, Willa was lying down on Bellamy's jacket, trying to sleep. She looks up, focusing on the rising and falling of Bellamy's chest from where he lay near her. Just as she began to drift off, she was awoken by Charlotte. She sat up quickly and realized the young girl was having a bad dream. She crawled over and shook her lightly. "Charlotte, honey, wake up. It's okay, it's okay." She says, pulling her into her arms. 

Charlotte realized it was Willa and relaxed. "I-I'm sorry."

They both jump, hearing Bellamy's voice. "Does it happen often?" 

Willa looks up and sees him staring at them.

Charlotte sighs, giving Bellamy his answer. 

"What are you scared of? You know what? It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is what you do about it."

She looks confused. "But... I'm asleep."

Bellamy shrugs. "Fears are fears. Slay your demons when you're awake. They won't be there to get you when you sleep."

"Yeah, but... how?"

"You can't afford to be weak. Down here, weakness is death, fear is death. Let me see that knife I gave you."

She lifts up the knife and hands it to him. 

He takes it and holds it out. "Now, when you feel afraid, you hold tight to that knife and you say, 'Screw you. I'm not afraid.'"

He hands it back to her and she holds onto it with both hands. "Screw you. I'm not afraid." She says, quietly. 

Willa laughs softly. "That doesn't sound convincing."

She smiles and then looks back at him. "Screw you! I'm not afraid."

Bellamy smiles. "That's more like it. Slay your demons, kid. Then you'll be able to sleep."

She nods and lays the knife beside her. She looks up at Willa, who smiles down at her. "Come here." She says, laying down and patting her stomach. She was laying slightly propped against the rough cave wall. 

Charlotte smiles and lays her head on Willa's stomach. Willa rubs her back lightly as she drifts off to sleep. 

A few moments later, Bellamy speaks up. "You're gonna wake up sore lying like that."

Willa shrugs. "It's worth it." 

He gets up and walks over, sliding himself gently behind her so Charlotte doesn't wake up. 

Willa smiles, leaning back against his chest. "Now you're gonna wake up sore." She says, tilting her head to look up at him. 

He smiles down at her. "It's worth it."


	4. Chapter Four

The next morning, Charlotte and Willa follow Bellamy out of the cave. 

"All clear. Murphy? Jones? Anybody out here?" He calls out. 

They hear Murphy yell back. "We're here!" 

They head in the direction and meet up with them. "Lost you in the stew. Where'd you go?"

"Made it to a cave down there."

"Where's Atom?" Jones asks. 

Willa looks up at Bellamy. 

They're interrupted by screams and Willa looks around. Charlotte was nowhere to be found. 

"It's Charlotte!" Without waiting for anyone, she takes off in the direction of the scream. 

She finds Charlotte with Atom's body. "Charlotte! Go back to camp, now." 

Charlotte runs off quickly. 

Willa realizes Atom is still alive and she kneels beside him. "Oh, God, Atom." Tears fill her eyes. She looks up to see Bellamy and the others. 

Bellamy looks at them. "Give ya some privacy..." He says. 

They all step a few feet away. 

He then walks over and kneels by Atom. 

Atom looks up at them. "Please..." He chokes out. "Kill... me.."

Willa looks at him, sadly. "Atom..."

He looks up at her. "Pl...please..." 

She nods and hands her knife to Bellamy. "You have to. Please, help him..."

Bellamy takes the knife, holding it near his neck and pauses. Willa sees the fear and guilt in his eyes. 

"Bellamy. Let me..." Willa breathes, taking the knife from his hands. 

Atom gasps in pain and starts to choke. "Tell... Octavia... I'm sorry..." 

Willa nods. "I will. I'm so sorry, Atom." Tears fall lightly down her cheeks and she rubs his head lightly. She hums softly. "I'm gonna help you. It's all gonna be okay..." She continues to hum as she pierced Atom's neck with the knife. Shortly after, Atom takes his last breath. She reaches down to gently close his eyes. 

She then stands up and Bellamy stands with her. She walks over and waits by a tree as they get Atom's body covered. They carry it to camp and Willa walks ahead of them.

It was dark by the time they reached the camp. 

They carried Atom's body in just as Octavia heads out to greet them. 

Willa steps up. "Octavia, we need to talk..."

She ignores her and walks over to Bellamy, seeing the body. 

Bellamy frowns. "Octavia, just stay there. Please, stay back." He tries to stop her. 

"Why?" She asks. She pushes past him and lifts the jacket. She gasps. "Atom..."

"O, there's nothing I could do." He starts. 

"Don't." She says, tears filling her eyes. 

"O, please..."

"Just don't.." She pushes past him and storms off, crying. 

Willa looks up at him. "It'll be fine. I'll talk to her." She heads into the dropship where she finds Octavia crying in the corner. She sits down beside her. "Octavia, I'm sorry."

She looks up at her. "What happened? Did Bellamy do it?"

Willa shakes her head. "There was this... fog. Like acid fog or something. Atom, Bellamy, Charlotte, and I got separated from the rest of the guys and were running to a cave but Atom tripped. The fog got to him immediately. I tried to go back, but he told me to run. So.. I did. The fog was horrible. It burned so badly. The three of us had to hide all night. This morning, we found Atom in the woods. He was still alive. But he begged us to kill him. He told me to tell you he was sorry." She squeezes her best friend's hand. "Bellamy was going to do it, but he couldn't. I could see the guilt in his eyes. So... I did it... I'm so sorry, Octavia." 

Octavia nods. "It's okay. Thank you for taking care of him..." She breaks down again, crying softly. 

Willa quickly pulls her into her arms, holding her as she cries. She looks up as Bellamy walks in. 

He walks over and kneels down with them. "O..."

She looks up at him and throws her arms around him. She cries into his chest. 

Willa slowly stands, smiling at him. She decides to give the siblings a moment and heads outside to sit by the fire. Most of the camp had already gone to sleep so she was able to have a moment alone. 

She thought about the event's of the day and felt tears falling down her cheeks. She buries her face in her hands and cries softly. She feels an arm around her and looks up to see Charlotte. She smiles. "Hey, Char." She wipes her eyes. 

"Can I sleep with you guys tonight?" She asks. 

"Oh, um, yeah, of course. We can sleep in Bellamy's tent. Come on." 

She takes her hand and leads her to the tent. "Here, you can sleep in my bed." She smiles. Of course, her 'bed' was just a few shirts balled up for pillows and then two blankets. 

Charlotte nods. "Thank you, Willa."

Willa nods and lays on Bellamy's bed. She curls up and tries to fall asleep. 

~~~~~ 

She's not sure how long she was asleep when she wakes up again. Bellamy was sliding underneath the covers and she looked up at him. "Oh, s-sorry. Charlotte wanted to sleep in here, so I let her sleep in my bed." 

He smiles at her. "No problem. I hope you don't mind sharing." 

"I don't mind." She smiles. 

He settles underneath the covers and lays his head against his jacket. "You can lay on me if you want. I'm sure I'm more comfortable than those shirts." He laughs, softly. 

Willa nods, blushing. She scoots over and lays her head on Bellamy's chest. "How's Octavia?"

"She's better. She's with Jasper now. He woke up, by the way."

"Really? That's great." 

He nods. "Yeah. At least he's not moaning and groaning all night."

Willa smiles. As much as he wouldn't admit it, he was happy Jasper was alive. 

"Listen. I'm sorry I made you do that today, Willa." He says, sincerely. 

She looks up at him. "Don't be sorry. It was better that it was me. Octavia would've never forgiven you."

He nods. "I know. But I'm the guy. I should've done it. I should've protected you."

"Bellamy, I can take care of myself. I appreciate you protecting me, but this time, you couldn't have. I had to do it." She leans up and kisses his cheek. "Get some rest, Bell.." She sighs, happily, snuggling closer to him. She slowly drifts off to sleep from his hand gently rubbing her back, much like she'd done for Charlotte the night before.


	5. Chapter Five.

The next morning when Willa wakes up, Bellamy and Charlotte are both gone. She stretched slightly, actually feeling much better than she had in awhile. She definitely slept better when she was with Bellamy. 

She pulled on her boots and headed out of the tent. As soon as she did, Octavia ran over to her. "Willa, they found Wells dead this morning. Just outside the wall." 

Willa's eyes widen. "What?! What happened??"

"He was stabbed. Everyone thinks it was the grounders." 

Willa nods, sadly. She may not have agreed with Wells on anything, but she certainly didn't want him to die. "Where's Clarke?"

"She's in the dropship with Finn and Monty."

She nods and heads to the dropship to pay her respects. She walks in and Clarke is holding her bare wrist and Monty has the wristband. "Woah, you took it off?"

Clarke looks up as she speaks. She nods. "Not because of Bellamy's little movement. We needed to contact the Ark.   Monty is working on it now."

Willa nods. "Umm, that's great." She smiles. "Listen, Clarke, I just heard about Wells. I'm really sorry." 

Clarke looks surprised at her words. "Thanks, Willa." She smiles. 

She nods. "Well, I'm gonna go help with the wall." She heads back out and hears Murphy barking orders at everyone. Before she can get to work, she sees Octavia with Jasper. The younger Blake waves Willa over. 

"Hey, Jasper. I'm glad you're okay." She smiles up at him. 

Jasper grins and nods. "And I have a badass stab wound from it."

The girls both laugh. 

"What are you guys doing?" Willa asks. 

"It's the first time he's been out of his tent or the dropship. We're venturing outside the wall today." Octavia grins. She places her hand on his back, guiding him out. Willa follows. 

"Look, we're already there." Octavia smiles. She looks up at Jasper, who stops just before the wall. "Just a few steps, okay? One foot in front of the other."

Jasper nods but doesn't move forward. 

Octavia sighs. "Jasper, it's been a week, okay? You've been given a second chance. You gotta use it."

She walks forward and is jerked into the trees. 

Jasper and Willa gasp. "Octavia? Octavia! Octavia, are you okay?"

Octavia comes back out from the tree and a guy runs off laughing. She glares. "Hey, jerk! Get the hell out of here!"  
She then turns back to Jasper. "Jasper, come on. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Willa walks out a little further, watching them. Something shiny catches the corner of her eye and she looks down, seeing a knife. She bends down to pick it up and gasps at what she sees next. 

Fingers. 

"Umm, guys?" She calls. 

Octavia and Jasper look over at what she's staring at. "Oh, my God..."

They get the fingers and knife up and head straight for Clarke's tent. Bellamy is already there talking to her. 

"Clarke. We found something you need to see..."

Clarke looks up as Willa places the rag on a table. She opens the rag and Clarke gasps. "Wells..."

Bellamy's eyes widen and he looks up at Octavia, Jasper, and Willa. "Where did you find these?" He demands. 

"Willa found them just outside the wall."

Clarke picks the knife up. "It was made of dropship metal."

"Yeah... it wasn't the grounders..." Willa trails off, looking down. 

Clarke suddenly looks up. "Who else knows about this?"

"Just us three." Jasper says. 

"So, there's a murderer in the camp?"

"There's more than one murderer in this camp. This isn't news. We need to keep it quiet." Bellamy says, sternly. He blocks Clarke as she tries to exit the tent. 

"Get out of my way, Bellamy."

Bellamy sighs. "Clarke, be smart about this. Look at what we've achieved... the wall, the patrols. Like it or not, thinking the grounders killed Wells is good for us."

"Good for you, you mean. What.. keep people afraid of the grounders and they'll work for you? Is that it?" Clarke glares up at him. 

Bellamy nods. "Yeah. That's it. But it's good for all of us. Fear of the grounders is building that wall. Besides, what are you gonna do... just walk out there and ask the killer to step forward? You don't even know whose knife that is."

Clarke rolls her eyes. "Oh, really?" She lifts the knife and points to letters Willa hadn't seen earlier. "J.M. John Murphy. The people have a right to know." She shoves past him and storms out of the tent. Jasper and Octavia follow.

Willa looks down. "Murphy couldn't have done this..." She looks up at Bellamy. "Could he?"

He shrugs, looking just as conflicted. He grabs her hand. "Come on." 

They exit the tent just as Clarke shoves Murphy. "You son of a bitch!"

He laughs, looking down at her. "What's your problem?"

She holds up his knife. "Recognize this?"

He nods, reaching for it. "Yeah, it's my knife. Where'd you find it?"

"Where you dropped it after you killed Wells."

Murphy looks surprised. "Where I what? The grounders killed Wells, not me."

Clarke glares. "I know what you did, and you're gonna pay for it."

"Really?" He looks up at Bellamy. "Bellamy, you really believe this crap?" He then looks at Willa. "Willa? You KNOW me. You know I wouldn't have done this."

"You threatened to kill him." Clarke says, shoving her finger into his chest. "We all heard you. You hated Wells."

Murphy sighs. "Plenty of people hated Wells. His father was the Chancellor that locked us up."

"Yeah, but you're the only one who got into a knife fight with him."

"Yeah, I didn't kill him then, either."

Octavia speaks up. "Tried to kill Jasper, too."

Willa looks at her in surprise. 

Murphy sighs again. "Come on. This is ridiculous. I don't have to answer to you. I don't have to answer to anyone."

Bellamy raises his eyebrows. "Come again?"

Murphy looks up at him. "Bellamy, look, I'm telling you, man. I didn't do this."

"Willa found his fingers on the ground with your knife."

Clarke looks at everyone who had gathered around. "Is this the kind of society that we want? You say there should be no rules. Does that mean that we can kill each other without punishment?"

Murphy groans. "I already told you. I didn't kill anyone."

Connor steps up. "I say we float him."

Everyone begins to agree. "Yeah!"

Clarke's eyes widen. "That's not what I'm saying."

Connor looks at her. "Why not? He deserves to float. It's justice."

Clarke shakes her head. "Revenge isn't justice."

"It's justice. Float him!" Connor yells. 

The group begins to grab Murphy, throwing him to the ground and beating him. Willa starts forward, but Bellamy grabs her by the waist holding her back. 

Clarke tries to help as well. "No! Get off him! Get off of him!" 

The guys drag Murphy down a hill and everyone follows. Willa watches in horror as they string him up a tree to hang him. 

"Let him go!" Clarke yells. Another guy grabs her. "Get off me!" She looks back at Bellamy. "You can stop this! They'll listen to you!"

They get Murphy standing on a piece of metal and Connor looks to Bellamy. "Bellamy! You should do it."

The crowd begins to cheer. "Bellamy! Bellamy!"

Willa turns to Bellamy, tears in her eyes. "Bellamy, you can't do this. You're not a killer. Please, don't do this." 

His eyes soften as he looks down at her. But as he looks up at the crowd, they harden and he pushes forward, knocking Willa out of his way. 

"Bellamy, no!" Clarke yells as he kicks the metal out from under him. Murphy falls, choking as the belts constrict his airway. "How could you?!" She screams at Bellamy. 

Bellamy turns and glares at her. "This is on you, princess. You should've kept your mouth shut."

Suddenly, they hear Finn above everyone. "What the hell are you doing? Cut him down!" He looks over and sees Charlotte. "Charlotte, get out of here now! Cut him down!" He shoves through the crowd. "Get out of my way."

Charlotte suddenly yells, "Stop, okay? Murphy didn't kill Wells! I did!" 

Willa turns to her in shock. 

Clarke quickly grabs the ax from Bellamy's belt and cuts Murphy down. 

Willa rushes over to them, helping to get the belt off of his neck. The crowd begins to disperse. Willa looks up to see Finn and Clarke pulling Charlotte away. Bellamy follows. She sighs, grasping Murphy's arm and helping him up. She lifts his chin and looks at the cuts and bruises on his neck. "God, I'm so sorry, Murphy..." 

He nods, glaring at the tent the others went in with Charlotte. "Don't apologize. It was your boyfriend that did it."

"He's not my boyfriend." She says, feeling angry at Bellamy. 

Murphy pushes past her, storming up the hill. He circled the tent, angrily. "Bring out the girl, Bellamy! Bring her out now! You want to build a society, princess? Let's build a society. Bring her out."

A few seconds later, Bellamy walks out. 

Willa crosses her arms, looking up at him. 

Murphy smirks. "Well, well, well. Look who decided to join us."

Bellamy crosses his arms. "Dial it down and back off."

"Or what? What are you gonna do about me? Hang me?"

Bellamy sighs. "I was just giving the people what they wanted."

"Yeah. Yeah, that's a good idea. Why don't we do that right now?" He turns to the group. "So, who here wants to see the real murderer hung up? All in favor??" No one raises their hand. "I see. So, it's okay to string me up for nothing, but when this little bitch confesses, you all let her walk? Cowards! All of you are cowards!"

"Hey, Murphy! Murphy. It's over." Bellamy sighs. 

Murphy rolls his eyes. "Whatever you say, boss." 

Bellamy turns around and looks at Willa. 

Before she can speak up, Murphy knocks Bellamy out with a piece of wood. 

He rushes into the tent and Charlotte is gone. "Son of a bitch!" He looks to his friends. "Hey! Come on. Let's get the girl."

His friends grab torches and head out into the woods. Willa can still hear Murphy yelling. "Charlotte! Charlotte, I know you can hear me! And when I find you, you are gonna pay!"

Willa gets Octavia to sit with Bellamy and takes off into the woods after everyone. 

She follows Finn and Clarke's trail and sighs when she loses it. She continues wandering aimlessly, trying to find someone. 

Hours later, it begins to get dark. She hears footsteps and turns around quickly, finding Charlotte in the woods alone. 

"Charlotte!" She whispers. "What the hell are you doing out here alone?"

"I snuck away from Finn and Clarke." 

"Charlotte, you can't be out here alone. There are grounders. And Murphy! Murphy wants to kill you, Charlotte!"

They suddenly hear him yelling again. "Charlotte! You can't hide forever. Don't worry. We won't hurt you."

Bellamy suddenly runs to them and throws Charlotte over his shoulder, running through the woods. 

"Let me go!" Charlotte yells. 

"I'm trying to help you." He says. 

Willa quickly runs after them. "Bellamy!" 

Charlotte fights against him. "I'm not your sister! Just stop helping me! Murphy, I'm over here!" She screams.

Bellamy puts her down and covers her mouth. "Are you trying to get us both killed?"

"Just go, okay? I'm the one they want. You and Willa just go!" 

"Okay, Charlotte, listen to me. I won't leave you."

Tears fill Charlotte's eyes. "Please, Bellamy." 

He sighs, pulling her along. 

"Aah! Murphy! I'm over here!"

They hear Murphy getting closer. "Come on out, Charlotte! Come on out."

"Put me down!"

Bellamy keeps running and freezes when he comes to a cliff. Willa looks back at him, hearing the voices get closer. 

"Charlotte! Damn it. Bellamy! You cannot fight all of us. Give her up." Murphy yells as they step into the clearing. 

"Maybe not, but I guarantee I'll take a few of you with me."

Clarke and Finn run up. "Bellamy! Stop! This has gone too far."

Murphy slips his knife out and jerks Willa toward him, holding it to her neck. "Give me the girl or I will slit Willa's throat."

Willa looks up at Bellamy in fear. Murphy had never been rough toward her, but he was so angry that she didn't know what he might do. 

Bellamy glares at him. "Let her go."

Tears fall down Charlotte's cheeks. "No, please. Please don't hurt her."

"Don't hurt her? Okay, I'll make you a deal. You come with me right now, I will let her go."

Bellamy looks down at her. "Don't do it, Charlotte."

Willa feels a pang in her chest at his words. 

Charlotte looks back at him. "No! No, I have to! Murphy, this is not happening. I can't let any of you get hurt anymore. Not because of me. Not after what I did."

Willa's eyes widen. "Charlotte, no!!" She screams as Charlotte takes a few steps back, plummeting off the cliff. 

In shock, Murphy drops his knife and lets Willa go. 

Bellamy turns around, looking furious. He charges at Murphy and begins to hit him. 

"Bellamy. Bellamy, stop! You'll kill him!" Clarke yells. 

Finally, Finn pulls him off. 

Bellamy fights against him. "Get off me! Uhh! He deserves to die."

Clarke shakes her head. "No! We don't decide who lives and dies. Not down here."

Bellamy glares. "So help me God, if you say the people have a right to decide..."

She quickly shakes her head. "No, I was wrong before, okay? You were right. Sometimes it's dangerous to tell people the truth. But if we're gonna survive down here, we can't just live by 'whatever the hell we want'. We need rules."

"And who makes those rules, huh? You?"

"For now, we make the rules. Okay?"

Bellamy nods. "So, what, then? We just take him back and pretend like it never happened?"

"No!" Clarke thinks for a moment. "We banish him."

Bellamy nods then turns to Murphy. "Get up." He says, grabbing him. He drags him over to the ledge. 

Willa steps up. "Bellamy, stop!"

"If I ever catch you near the camp, we'll be back here. Understand?" She relaxes as he throws Murphy back on the ground. He looks at Murphy's friends. "As for the four of you, you can come back and follow me, or go off with him to die. Your choice." He glances at Willa, narrowing his eyes. "That goes for you, too." He mutters. 

She glares up at him as he storms off through the woods. Everyone follows him but Finn and Willa.

Finn hands Murphy a knife. He then stands back up and looks at Willa. 

She kneels down. "Murphy, please stay safe. Don't get into any more trouble."

He looks up at her. "Trouble's my middle name, Willa. You know that." 

She gives him a small smile and hugs him tightly. "May we meet again." She then stands and walks with Finn back to camp. 

"So, you and Murphy are friends?" He asks her. 

She nods. "Yeah. Our families lived right across from each other on the Ark. we grew up with each other. Of course, we also grew up in general. So I didn't see much of him once we turned thirteen. He turned into a bad kid." She laughs. "You know, he taught me to fight." 

Finn smiles. "Really?"

She nods. "If he hadn't, I think that guard would've seriously hurt my mom and I... So, honestly, in a way, I owe my life to him."


	6. Chapter Six.

After arriving back at camp, Willa went straight to Bellamy's tent to get her things. She wasn't expecting him to be in there. Not alone, at that. 

Her eyes widen, seeing Roma half naked on top of Bellamy. She quickly looks away. 

Roma glares. "What the hell are you doing? This is Bellamy's tent."

Willa rolls her eyes, grabbing her backpack and shoving her things into it. "In case you haven't noticed, Roma, my stuff is here, too. So just mind your own business." She then grabs her blankets. 

Roma gasps, looking at Bellamy. "You're gonna let her talk to me like that?" 

Willa looks up, raising an eyebrow as if waiting for him to challenge her. 

He looks down, staying quiet. 

"Yeah. That's what I thought." Willa says, turning on her heel and walking out. 

She sees Octavia at the fire and heads over to her, putting her stuff beside her. "Hey." She says, smiling. 

The younger Blake smiles. "Hey, Wil. What's up? Why do you have all your stuff?" 

"I don't have a tent." Willa laughs, looking at the fire. 

"I thought you were staying with Bellamy." 

"No offense, but your brother's a jackass."

Octavia laughs. "None taken. That is definitely true. You can stay in my tent with me if you want?"

Willa nods. "Absolutely. That was originally the plan anyway." She smiles. 

"Hey, check it out." Someone yells, pointing at the sky. 

Everyone looks up to see something flying down towards the earth. To Willa, it looked like a pod. 

"Bellamy, get out here!" Jones yells. 

Bellamy stumbles out of his tent, shirtless. Roma follows, a blanket wrapped around her. 

Willa leans close to Octavia and gags, making her laugh. 

Jones grins. "They're coming to help us. Now we can kick some grounder ass."

Roma sighs. "Please tell me they brought down some shampoo."

Willa and Octavia make eye contact. Really, Roma? That's what you're worried about?

Willa then found herself following Octavia into Bellamy's tent. Jones was already in there. 

"If it cleared the ridge, then it's probably near the lake."

Octavia nods. "We should get moving. Everyone's ready."

Bellamy shakes his head. "No one's going anywhere. Not while it's dark. It isn't safe. We'll head out at first light; pass the word."

Jones nods and walks out. Bellamy heads for the entrance as well, but Octavia blocks him. "Everyone for a hundred miles saw this thing come down. What if the grounders get to it first? Bell, we should go now."

He looks at her, sternly. "I said we wait till sunrise."

Angrily, Octavia walks out and Willa follows. 

Willa looks at her. "He's going tonight. He just doesn't want anyone else going with him." 

Octavia nods. "So we follow him."

Willa nods. "Sounds good to me."

They both grab their backpacks and head out after Bellamy. 

~~~~~

They finally catch up to him and Octavia steps up. "Bellamy! What are you doing?"

Bellamy sighs. "Go back to camp. It isn't safe."

"You lied to everyone. You lied to me. You just want whatever's in that pod."

"Just go home, Octavia!"

She glares. "You always want to play big brother, huh? Well, guess what? Jokes on me. You're just a selfish dick."

"I did this for you! To protect you. If the Ark finds out we're alive, they'll come down. And when they do... I'm dead."

Octavia looks confused. "What did you do?"

"I shot him. I shot Jaha."

She gasps. "What?"

"I found out they were sending you to Earth. I couldn't let you go alone. Someone came to me with a deal. Do this, kill him, and they'd get me on the dropship. So I did it."

"You killed the Chancellor?"

"He floated our mother. He locked you up. He deserved it. Willa understood that and that's why we've done all of this."

Octavia looks back at Willa in shock. "You knew?"

Willa looks down. "Yeah. He told me the first day..." She looks up at Octavia to see hurt flash across her face. 

"I didn't ask for this..." She mutters. 

Bellamy speaks up. "You're right. I made the choice. This is on me. Whatever they sent down, I'll take care of it."

Octavia looks up at him. "I didn't ask for any of this." She turns and runs off. 

Willa looks up at Bellamy. "How dare you bring me into your mess with her?"

He rolls his eyes. "You not telling her was on you, not me. I didn't cause that."

She glares. "I didn't tell her because you didn't want to, you jackass!!"

"I don't have time for this. I need to get to that pod. If you're smart, you'd come, too. If they come down, you're just as dead as I am." He heads off in the direction of the pod. 

Willa sighs but follows him. She knew he was right. 

~~~~~ 

Soon, they smell smoke and realize the pod is near. They run toward it when they see it and Bellamy opens the door. 

Willa gasps, seeing a girl in a spacesuit. "She's hurt." She says, looking at the gash on her head. 

"Pod one, Pod one, this Ark station medical. If you are receiving, please respond. Pod one, Pod one, this Ark station medical. If you are receiving please respond. Pod one, Pod one, this Ark station medical. If you are receiving please respond."

She recognizes the voice as Abby Griffin, Clark's mom. Before she can react, Bellamy grabs the radio. "What are you gonna do?" She asks him. 

"I'm getting rid of it. Don't follow me." He says, running off. 

Willa rolls her eyes and looks back at the girl, who starts to stir. She removes her helmet and feels the blood on her forehead. "Crap. That's not good." She then turns and jumps when she sees Willa. "Umm, hi. I made it?"

Willa nods, smiling brightly. "You did. Hi, I'm Willa."

"Raven." The girl says and unbuckles. Willa helps her out. She spins around and looks up at the sky. "I dreamed it would smell like this." 

It begins drizzling and Raven grins. "Is this rain??"

Willa nods, giggling. "Welcome home."

Suddenly, they hear Finn. "Raven!"

Raven, gasps and runs to him. "Finn! I knew you couldn't be dead!" She throws her arms around him. 

"You're bleeding."

"I don't care." She says, kissing him. 

Willa looks behind him to see Clarke, looking shocked. 

"How did you get here?" Finn asks. 

As they talk, Willa walks over to Clarke. "Did he ever mention her?"

"No. Never." Clarke frowns. 

Willa places a hand on her back, comfortingly. 

They look up as Raven begins to stumble. "Come sit down." He says, putting his jacket over her shoulders. He then comes over to Clarke, who opens her backpack and hands him an ice pack. "I'm sorry..." He says, looking at her. 

"Let's not talk about this." Clarke says, softly. 

Finn frowns. "We've known each other our whole lives."

Willa speaks up. "Finn.." She says, giving him a look. 

Clarke grabs the ice pack and walks over to Raven. "You need to put pressure on your wound." 

She nods and applies the ice pack. 

Finn looks at her. "This is Clarke."

Raven stands up. "Clarke? Clarke Griffin? I'm here because of your mom."

"My mom?"

She nods. "This was all her plan. We were trying to come down here together. If we waited- oh God. We couldn't wait because the council was voting whether to kill three hundred people to save air."

Clarke gasps. "When??"

"Today. We have to tell them you're alive." She runs to the pod. "The radio's gone. It must've gotten loose during reentry. I should've strapped it to the A-strut. Stupid!"

"No, no, this is my fault. Someone got here before us. We have to find him." Clarke sighs. She looks at Willa. "Did you see him?"

Willa nods, frowning. "He took off with it..."

She leads them in the direction Bellamy went and they soon find him walking back to camp. 

"Hey!" Clarke yells, running up to him. "Where is it?" 

He turns to her and fakes innocence. "Hey, princess, taking a walk in the woods?"

"They're getting ready to kill 300 people up there to save oxygen, and I can guarantee you it won't be council members. It'll be working people. Your people." She says, shoving a finger into his chest. 

Finn walks up, shoving him. "Bellamy, where's the radio?"

Bellamy glares, shoving him back. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Raven looks at him in surprise. "Bellamy Blake? They're looking everywhere for you."

He glares. "Shut up."

Clarke looks up at her. "Looking for him, why?"

"He shot Chancellor Jaha."

Willa looks at him, worriedly. 

Clarke looks at him, incredulously. "That's why you took the wristbands? Needed everyone to think we're dead?"

Finn shakes his head. "All that 'whatever the hell we want'? You just care about saving your own skin." 

Bellamy turns and starts to walk away. 

Raven runs after him. "Hey, shooter!" She jumps in front of him. "Where's my radio?"

"Get out of my way."

"Where is it?"

"I should've killed you when I had the chance." He glares. 

Raven smirks. "Really? Well, I'm right here." 

Bellamy glares and shoves her against a tree. Finn starts forward, but Raven points a knife at him. "Where's my radio?" She asks again. 

Clarke shakes her head. "Okay, stop it." 

Bellamy lets go of Raven and backs away. "Jaha deserved to die. You all know that."

Raven shrugs. "Yeah, he's not my favorite person either, but he isn't dead."

Willa's eyes widen. "What?"

"He's a lousy shot."

Willa looks back at Bellamy. "Bell, you're not a murderer. You were trying to protect Octavia."

Clarke nods. "And you can do it again by protecting three hundred of your people. Where's the radio?"

Bellamy looks down. "It's too late."

Raven glares. "What do you mean, 'it's too late'?"

"I threw it in the river." 

Willa sighs, closing her eyes tightly. All of those people; fathers, children, mothers. They'd all die because of Bellamy's mistake. "Let's go search it. I'll get everyone at camp and meet you guys there."

Clarke nods, patting Willa's shoulder and they go their separate ways. 

Willa soon arrives back at camp. She gets Mbege and a few others to gather everyone and stands up on a log so everyone can see her. "Okay, so the pod that came down from the Ark. There was a girl in it. She had a radio, but it ended up in the river. We need you all to help us search for it. We need to go now." 

Everyone begins to head toward the river. Willa looks for Octavia, but can't find her. They arrive at the river and everyone begins searching. 

An hour or so later, someone finds it. Raven rushes over to look at it. 

Clarke looks at her. "Can you fix it?"

Raven sighs. "Maybe, but it'll take half the day just to dry out the components to see what's broken."

Bellamy looks down. "Like I said, it's too late."

Clarke glares, storming over to him. "Do you have any idea what you did? Do you even care?!"

"You asked me to help. I helped."

"300 people are gonna die today because of you!"

Raven looks up. "Hold up. We don't have to talk to the Ark. We just have to let them know we're down here, right?"

Finn nods. "Yeah, but how do we do that with no radio?"

"We build flares. We can use parts of the pod and dropship and launch them so they can see them from the Ark." 

So, the group set out to build Raven's rockets. Everyone pitched in and it was finally time to launch them. 

Raven gets everyone into position and yells at them to launch. Willa stands with Jasper and Clarke as they shoot into the sky.

"You think they can see it from up there?" She asks. 

Clarke sighs. "I don't know. I hope so. Can you wish on this kind of shooting star?" 

"I'd like to think so. What would you wish for?" She looks over at Clarke to see her looking at Finn. Sighing, she puts an arm around her shoulder, comfortingly. "It'll be okay, Clarke. However it turns out, you're gonna be fine. I promise."

Clarke smiles, giving her a side hug. "Thanks, Willa. You know, I didn't think we were gonna get along at first, but I'm glad we are."

Willa laughs. "I thought the same about you."


	7. Chapter Seven.

When they get back to camp, Willa looks for Octavia again. She asks a few people if they've seen her, but no one has. As she's heading to their tent, she bumps into Bellamy. 

"Have you seen Octavia??" He asks her. 

She shakes her head. "No, I've been looking for her. I've asked everyone and looked everywhere. She's not here." She says, getting worried. 

"Alright. We need everyone to go out and search." He quickly heads to the middle of camp and calls everyone together. "Hey, everybody, gather around and grab a weapon. My sister's been out there alone for 12 hours. Arm up. We're not coming back without her. We need all the people we can get."

Everyone starts to get ready to head out. 

Bellamy looks at Willa. "Get Finn. We need a tracker."

Willa nods, heading to his tent. She steps inside and smiles when she sees Raven cutting his hair. "'Bout time." She laughs. 

Finn smiles. "What's up?"

"We need you. Octavia's missing. We need a tracker."

He nods. "Okay. I'll be right out."

She heads back out with the others and gets her knife. She also gets her backpack, just in case. 

A few minutes later, everyone is just about ready to go.

"Hey, what's that?" Someone asks, pointing at the sky. 

Willa gasps in horror at the sight of the 'shooting stars' falling from the sky. "Oh no..."

Raven comes out of the tent and gasps. "They didn't work. They didn't see the flares..."

Bellamy looks confused. "A meteor shower tells you that?"

Willa frowns. "It's not a meteor shower, it's a funeral. Hundreds of bodies being returned to the earth from the ark. This is what it looks like from the other side."

Raven glares, stomping over to Bellamy. "This is all because of you!"

He sighs. "I helped you find the radio."

"Yeah, after you jacked it from my pod and trashed it!"

Clarke steps up. "Yeah, he knows. Now has to live with it."

"All I know is that my sister is out there and I'm gonna find her. Let's go."

Everyone heads out and walks through the woods. Finn tries to find Octavia's trail. Bellamy leads him to where she was last seen. 

Someone stops. "Look, over here!!" They call out. 

Bellamy walks over and squints. Down the hill, they saw blood. "We need to go this way..." He gets a long rope and heads down the hill. 

One by one, everyone follows him. Finn gets the trail back. "The prints are deeper going that way. He was carrying her."

"If they took her, she's alive. Like when they took me." Jasper says. 

They reach a spot in the woods where bones and skulls hang everywhere. Finn looks at Bellamy. "I don't speak grounder... but I'm pretty sure this means to keep out."

A few of the others get nervous. 

"Let's get out of here."

"It's crazy."

"I'm outta here."

Bellamy sighs. "Go back if you want. My sister, my responsibility."

Jasper looks sternly at him. "I'd walk into hell to find her."

Finn frowns. "I think we just did."

They continue walking and Bellamy looks at Willa. "You should've gone back."

She narrows her eyes. "She's my best friend. I'm not leaving her ever."

A little while later, Finn loses the trail again. 

Bellamy glares. "Keep looking."

"Wandering around aimlessly isn't the way to find your sister. We should backtrack..."

"I'm not going back." He glares. 

Monroe looks up. "Hey, where's John?"

Jasper looks around. "I just saw him a second ago."

"Spread out. He couldn't have gotten that far."

Everyone begins to look and suddenly, something is dropped at Willa's feet. It's Mbege's body. She screams and backs up into Finn, who grips her arm. 

He looks up. "They use the trees."

"We shouldn't have crossed the boundary." Diggs says. 

"Now can we go back?"

The grounders begin to surround them. Every way they turn, one is standing in the distance. 

"We should run..."

They all begin to run through the woods, soon losing sight of Diggs. Willa keeps her eyes on Bellamy, Finn, and Jasper to make sure she doesn't lose them. 

Roma looks around frantically for Diggs. She takes off running before anyone can stop her. 

"They were leading us here. It's the only direction we could run in." Jasper says. 

They look around and the grounders are gone. 

"Hey. Where'd they go?"

Bellamy frowns. "After Roma."

They run on to find Roma and find her impaled against a tree. 

Finn glares. "They're playing with us."

Bellamy walks over, gently closing her eyes. "She only came because of me..."

Finn sighs. "They can kill us whenever they want."

Jasper looks angry. "Then they should get it over with!" He begins to yell. "Come on! We know you're out there! You want to kill us...?"

Suddenly a horn sounds. Willa's eyes widen. "Acid fog! We need to run!"

"There's no time." Finn says, grabbing a large tarp from his bag. 

They all lie on the ground, covering themselves with the tarp. The horn slowly dies out, but they remain covered, just in case. 

Jasper sighs. "How long are we supposed to wait? Will this even work?"

"We'll find out."

Bellamy lifts his side of the tarp. "No, we won't. There's no fog." He gets up quickly, looking around. 

"Maybe it was a false alarm." Finn says, balling up the tarp and putting it back in his backpack. 

Willa and Bellamy see a grounder at the same time. 

"They're coming back."

Jasper looks at him. "I think he's alone. Now can we run?"

Bellamy shakes his head. "He doesn't see us. I'm going after him."

"Bellamy, you can't!" Willa cries. "Did you see what just happened? We just lost three people!"

He turns to her, looking incredibly stressed. "Willa, I have to find her. You know what our last conversation was. That can't be it. I can't let it."

Willa sighs. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna make him tell me where she is. Now come on."

He heads off in the direction of the grounder. They see him go into a cave, so they hesitantly go in after him. 

Bellamy quickly knocks the grounder out. They then see Octavia on the ground, chained up. 

"Bellamy? Willa?" She asks, looking relieved. "Get the key." She points to the grounder's belt. 

Willa quickly grabs it and hands it to Bellamy. 

He quickly unlocks it and pulls her into his arms. "It's okay. You're okay."

"How did you find me?" She asks. 

"Followed him."

Octavia nods. "We should go. Now. Before he wakes up."

Bellamy grabs a large pole from the wall of the cave. "He's not gonna wake up."

Octavia steps in front of him. "Bellamy, stop. He didn't hurt me. Let's just go."

Willa looks down at the grounder and sees a horn attached to his belt. "Hey... look-" She is cut off by an excruciating pain in her chest. 

The grounder had been awake and had stabbed her in the shoulder. 

She fell back and clutched her shoulder, feeling the blood gush from the wound. She looks up and sees Finn hovering over her. 

"It's okay, Willa. You're gonna be okay..." is the last thing she hears before she passes out.


	8. Chapter Eight.

When Willa wakes up, Octavia is standing over her. 

"She's waking up!" Octavia says, happily. 

Willa groans as she feels an immense pain in her shoulder. "Oh, damn it..." She winces, tears filling her eyes. 

Octavia quickly grips her hand. "I know, Wil. I'm so, so sorry this happened to you." She says, brushing Willa's hair from her face. 

"The grounder stabbed me?" Willa asks, starting to feel very dizzy and out of it. She can hear Octavia talking in the distance but is unable to focus on what she's saying. "Something's wr-wrong..." She mumbles before losing consciousness again. 

~~~~~

The next time Willa wakes up, she's on a much softer cot. Clarke is sitting near her in the dropship. The pain was still there, but not nearly as bad. She made a mental note to find Monty's moonshine. 

"Clarke..?" She asks, her voice raspy. 

Clarke jumps up and grabs a small cup of water. "Here, drink. You're probably dehydrated."

Willa takes a much-needed sip of the water and then lies back down on the cot. She glances down to see her shoulder bandaged up. "Thank you." She says, gratefully, to Clarke. 

Clarke smiles. "Of course."

"How long have I been out?"

"About 36 hours."

Her eyes widen. "Really? What happened?"

"Well, we got in touch with the Ark. So my mom helped me through your surgery. And Bellamy brought the grounder who stabbed you back. He's locked up on the top level.. Basically, the knife was poisoned, so it was in your bloodstream and you almost died. But he told Octavia the potion that would reverse the poison. She actually cut her wrists with the same knife and he saved her by telling us the potion. You're gonna be fine." She smiles. 

Willa looks at her in surprise. A lot had happened since she was out. "Octavia did that for me?" She asks, her heart warming. 

Clarke smiles and nods. "Yeah, she did."

Willa smiles and slowly tries to sit up. 

"Do you want me to get Bellamy and Octavia?" She asks. 

"Just Octavia.." Willa says, leaning against the dropship wall. 

Clarke nods and walks out. Octavia comes in shortly after, looking relieved. "Willa, thank God. I was so worried." 

Willa smiles and reaches for her arm and sees the bandage. "You did this for me?"

Octavia nods. "Of course. Nothing else was working. I think the grounder likes me. I knew he wouldn't let me die."

Willa raises an eyebrow. "But I thought they were dangerous?"

"Yeah, I guess. But I mean, he's different. You know, the whole time he had me in that cave, he never hurt me. He actually saved my life. Twice. The way Bellamy has him up there is barbaric. And they won't let me up there at all. Miller's been guarding it."

"Maybe I can get us up there." 

Octavia nods. "Bellamy will listen to you. That's for sure." She rolls her eyes. 

"What's that mean?"

"You should've seen him, Wil. He went crazy. He was so angry at the grounder for hurting you. You'll see what all happened when you see him..."

Willa nods, frowning. "I wouldn't have let him do any of that, just so you know. It doesn't matter what they do to us. We're not torturers."

She sighs. "Tell that to my brother."

"Hey, let's go up there now. Help me up." 

"I don't think that's a good idea. You shouldn't be climbing ladders, Wil."

"I'll be fine. Just help me up." 

Sighing at her stubborn best friend, Octavia helps Willa up. She then helps her over to the ladder and smiles when she sees Miller open the hatch. 

He looks confused. "Willa? Why're you up?" 

"Just help me up, Miller." She says, using her good arm to climb. She keeps her other arm to her side as to not hurt her shoulder. 

He reaches for her good arm and lifts her up into the second level. Octavia then climbs up. 

Willa sighs, breathlessly. "Okay, maybe you were right. This hurts." 

Octavia rolls her eyes. "Of course I was right."

"Well, I'm already up here now. May as well go one more." She starts toward the ladder. 

"Woah, woah. You're not going up there." Miller says, stopping her. 

She turns toward him. "I have a right to see the man who stabbed me."

He sighs. "Fine, but Bellamy's not gonna like this."

"Bellamy's not the boss of me." She smiles as he opens the hatch and helps her up. 

Bellamy immediately turns toward them and looks at Miller. "What the hell is she doing up here??"

Miller turns to Willa, annoyed. "Go on. Tell him how he's not the boss of you."

But Willa isn't paying attention to any of them. She was looking at the grounder. There was blood and cuts all over his body. They had pierced his hand with a screw of some sort. She looked at his face. Cuts and bruises and a swollen eye. She looks up at Bellamy. "You did this?" 

Bellamy looks down, knowing she was upset. 

"You need to get out of here. Now, Bellamy. You don't need to be in here with him." Willa says, looking back at the grounder. She wanted him out not just for the grounder's sake, but his own. This wasn't him. And the more he was around it, being reminded of what he'd done, the more he'd become this person. 

"I'm not leaving yo-" 

"Miller is here." She snaps. "Send someone else up, I don't care. Just go."

Bellamy sighs and heads down the ladder. 

"Octavia, can you get some cloth and water and Monty's moonshine?"

She nods and heads down the ladder. 

Willa walks over to the grounder. He doesn't meet her eye. "Do you speak English?"

He stays quiet. 

"You're wasting your time." Miller says. "He wouldn't even talk to Octavia."

She comes back up a few minutes later and holds the water bottle to his lips. He drinks most of the bottle. 

Willa gets the washcloth and dips it in Monty's moonshine. She walks over to inspect his hand. 

Octavia looks up at him. "I'm sorry. About everything. My brother's a dick, which you probably already figured out."

The grounder chuckles quietly, causing Willa and Octavia to look up in surprise. 

Octavia smiles. "You do understand me. I knew it."

He takes a deep breath before speaking. "My name is Lincoln."

She grins. "Lincoln. My name is Octavia. This is my best friend, Willa."

They pause, but he doesn't speak. 

"Is that all you're gonna say?" Octavia asks. 

"It's not safe for us to talk."

"Well, if we shouldn't talk, then why did you tell me your name?"

"I want you to remember me after I'm dead." He says, softly. 

Willa speaks up. "You're not gonna die. We're not gonna let that happen." 

He sighs. "This only ends one way."

Octavia frowns. "Just talk to them. Tell them you're not the enemy."

"But I am.."

"Look, you saved my best friend's life twice. Honestly, some of the people in our group wouldn't have done that." Willa says, softly. 

Octavia smiles. "She's right. You're not our enemy." 

"Can we clean your wounds now?" Willa asks. 

He nods. 

"Alright. I'm gonna get this thing out of your hand. It's gonna hurt like a bitch.. just a warning."

"Worse than it did going in?" He asks, with a sigh. 

"Hey, like she said, Bellamy's a dick." Willa shrugs. 

"He loves you, though. Both of you."

Willa rolls her eyes. "He's got a funny way of showing it." She says, gripping the object. She slowly pulls the object from his hand, wincing as she knows it hurts terribly. She gets it out and drops it, looking up at Lincoln. "Alright. The hard part is over. Now to clean it. This is alcohol, so it's gonna hurt a bit too, but it'll keep it from getting infected." She takes the rag and cleans both sides of his hand. 

When she's finally done, he lets out a breath, his face twisted in pain. 

"I know. I'm sorry. It's over now, though. It'll heal soon." 

He nods. "Thank you, Willa."

She smiles. "I'm gonna leave you two alone." She says, then looks at Miller. "Well, alone with Miller." She laughs. 

Octavia smiles. "Thank you." 

Willa nods and manages to get herself down both ladders and head outside. 

Jasper is coming out of a tent as she walks outside. "Hey, Willa! Glad to see you up and about! Oh yeah, the webcam is free if there's anyone on the Ark you wanna talk to."

She frowns. "I don't have anyone on the Ark, but thanks." She says. 

Bellamy then walks over to them. "Can I talk to you?" He asks her. 

She nods and he pulls her over to his tent. "Clarke and I are going out to a supply depot. It's not too far. Jaha and Abby told us about it."

"You talked to Jaha?" She asks, surprised. 

"No. Clarke keeps asking me to, but I haven't. I'm not going to. Listen, I'm leaving. I'm gonna go with Clarke, but I'm not coming back."

Willa tries to process his words. "B-but what about Octavia?"

"She's better off without me."

"Have you lost your damn mind? She's not better off without you. She needs you. You're her older brother."

"She hates me, Willa. She'll be happy that I'm gone."

Willa shakes her head, angrily. "We all need you, Bellamy. None of us would be alive if it weren't for you. You're a leader and everyone looks up to you."

"It doesn't matter! The Ark will be down soon and the council will take over again. They're gonna kill me, Willa. Best-case scenario: they lock me up with the grounder for the rest of my life, and there's no way in hell I'm giving Jaha that satisfaction."

Willa shakes her head, unable to believe how selfish he's being. "You're so selfish, Bellamy. You don't give a damn about anyone but yourself when you make decisions like these. So you know what? I don't care if you come back. Stay out there and get killed by grounders for all I care." 

She turns and storms away from him, tears welling up in her eyes. She harshly brushes them away and heads over to Monty and Jasper who're sitting by the fire. She plops down beside Jasper and across from Monty. 

Monty immediately gasps, looking at them. "Oh my God."

"What?" Jasper asks. 

"Earth is scary. It's amazing. Fresh fruit, trees, nuts." He looks down at the nuts in his hand. "These taste better than usual, right? Oh, I'd like to give Earth a giant hug."

Willa looks at him. "Are you okay? You're acting weird..."

"I feel weird, but in a good way."

Jasper stands up. "I gotta pee." He says, walking over behind the tents. 

"What are you eating, Monty?" Willa asks as she notices a few other people in the camp are acting odd, too. 

"These." He says, showing her the nuts. 

She looks around and noticed the other people eating them, too. She jumps up and goes to find Octavia. She finds her with Jasper, who is freaking out. 

He looks up as Willa walks over. "I love you, guys." He says, hugging Octavia, then Willa. "We're all gonna die soon, okay? I love you." He then starts to eat again. 

"O, they're all high. From those nuts." Willa laughs. 

Octavia laughs. "Oh my goodness. Okay." She picks up a stick and hands it to Jasper. "Here, buddy. Take this."

"It's a stick." 

"No. This is an anti-grounder stick. So long as you hold this and you sit right here, grounders won't be able to see you. See?"

Jasper nods, sitting down. "Yeah. Makes sense. I'll just stay right here. Does make sense."

Octavia pulls Willa toward the dropship. "This is how we get Lincoln out. We give Miller the nuts and wait until it affects him. No one will even see us."

Willa smiles. "O, that's genius."

Octavia hands Willa a handful. "Take these to Miller."

Willa nods and heads into the dropship. She smiles when she sees Lincoln and looks over at Miller. "I brought you some food." She says, handing him the berries.

He takes them, happily. "Thanks, Willa." 

She sits with him until he starts showing symptoms. She tells him to go find Jasper and then waves Octavia up the ladder. They both start to undo Lincoln's restraints. 

"Why are you two doing this?" He asks. 

"Just get dressed!" Octavia says, handing him a jacket and shirt. 

"They'll know you helped me."

Octavia looks up at him. "You said it... you stay here, you'll die. I'm not gonna let that happen. I'm not gonna put you in danger. You need to do this now."

Lincoln sighs and nods. "Ok. Even in these clothes, I'll be seen." He says, pulling on the shirt and jacket. 

"People are seeing plenty of things right now..." Willa mutters as they climb down to the bottom of the dropship. 

"What'd you do?"

"Set out some of our winter rations a little early." Octavia smirks. 

"Jobi nuts, the food you gave my guard. They go bad and cause visions, but it wears off." He says. 

"Just try to get as far away as you can, okay? And try not to get yourself killed." Willa says, smiling at him as they reach the wall. "May we meet again, Lincoln." She leaves Octavia to say goodbye to him and heads over by the fire to sit with Jasper and Monty again. 

Octavia soon joins her. "Finn saw him.." She whispers. 

Willa looks up in shock. "What? What did he do?"

"Nothing. He just nodded his head for him to go..."

Willa glances up at Finn, who makes eye contact with her. He knew. She looks back at Octavia. "It's okay. He'll be fine."

Octavia then smiles. "He kissed me, Wil."

Her eyes widen. "What? Really? I knew he had a thing for you! I could tell by the way he looked at you."

Octavia blushes, bumping shoulders with Willa, who giggles. 

~~~~~

Later that night, most of the nuts had worn off. Everyone was sitting/lying around camp when they heard Miller yell. 

"He's gone. The grounder is gone."

Everyone begins to freak out. 

"What if he brings other grounders back?"

"He'll kill us all."

"Or worse."

Bellamy's voice broke through the crowd. Willa looked up to see he and Clarke, holding blankets. "Let the grounders come. We've been afraid of them for far too long, and why? Because of their knives and spears. I don't know about you. I'm tired of being afraid." He pulls back a blanket to reveal at least 20 weapons. 

Clarke speaks up. "These are weapons, okay? Not toys. We have to be prepared to give them up to the guard when the dropships come, but until then, they're gonna help keep us safe."

Bellamy nods. "And there are plenty more where these came from. Tomorrow we start training, and if the grounders come, we're gonna be ready to fight."

Everyone begins to cheer and Bellamy hands Clarke the guns and walks over to Octavia. He wraps a blanket around her shoulders. 

"I don't expect you to forgive me, but you'll have to find a way to live with me... because I'm not going anywhere." He says, softly. 

Octavia doesn't respond but pulls the blanket around herself. 

"The grounder escaping... was that you?" 

"I had nothing to do with it." Octavia says. "Thanks for the blanket."

Bellamy nods and then looks up at Willa. "Can I talk to you?"

She nods and gets up, walking toward the dropship with him. 

"You were right earlier." He says. "I was being selfish. I'm not doing that anymore. From now on, decisions I make involve everyone's best interest. Especially yours and Octavia's..."

Willa smiles. "I'm glad you didn't leave. I didn't mean what I said, by the way. I did care. I didn't want you to leave." 

He smirks. "I know. You'd die if I wasn't here."

She rolls her eyes. "Well, you were here when this happened." She looks down at her shoulder.

He frowns. "Not cool, Wil. I was so worried about you. The things I did to that grounder... It was because of you. Because I was so angry at him for hurting you. At myself for not protecting you. You getting me out of the dropship was a good thing. I don't wanna be that person. I can't be that person."

Willa smiles up at him. "Don't worry. I'm always here to tell you if you're being a jackass." 

He laughs, shaking his head at her. "Come on. You need to let Clarke look at your wound. You know your stubborn ass shouldn't have climbed those ladders as much as you did today. And trust me, I know. Miller told me everything." 

She looks up at him, sheepishly. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She grins, running into the dropship.


	9. Chapter Nine.

A few days later, Willa's shoulder had finally healed and her bandages were off. She was able to start training with the rest of the group and found that she was actually a pretty good shot. Octavia was also doing some training with Lincoln. He was teaching her to fight and teaching her the grounder language and history. 

Today, however, was Unity Day, so everyone was in the camp. They were broadcasting the ceremony on the Ark for the delinquents. 

Willa rolled her eyes, seeing Jaha on the screen. 

"My friends, this is a historic Unity Day. Every year, we mark the moment our ancestors of the twelve stations joined to form the Ark, but this is the last time we do so while aboard her. Next year, on the ground."

Miller scoffs. "Right. After we did all the work. Someone shut him up."

Willa nods in agreement. 

Raven glares. "You shut up, Miller. No one's forcing you to watch."

Willa rolls her eyes. "He's right. They get to come down here and not do shit."

Jaha drones on. "For ninety-seven years, we have eked out an existence, hoping that someday our descendants would return to Earth."

Suddenly, they hear Jasper yell. "Wooo, yeah! Monty strikes again! Call this batch Unity Juice! Who's thirsty?"

Everyone begins to gather around and they pass out the moonshine. Willa quickly gets a cup from Monty and sits on a log. 

The last thing they hear from Jaha is, "To our sons and daughters on Earth listening to this message, we will see you soon. The first Exodus ship will launch in under sixty hours, carrying you the reinforcements that you need, so stay strong. Help is on the way."

After that, the communication system cuts out. 

Clarke soon joins the partying group and Willa smiles, glad she is able to have some fun. The fun is soon ruined by Finn, who drags her away. 

A few minutes later, Clarke comes back and grabs Willa's arm. She also gets Bellamy and pulls them over to the corner. 

"Finn set up a meeting with the grounders. I'm leaving to go talk to them."

Bellamy looks confused. "Because you think that impaling people on spears is code for 'let's be friends'? Have you lost your damn mind?"

"I think it might be worth a shot. I mean, we do have to live with these people."

Bellamy shrugs. "Oh, yeah. They'll probably gut you, string you up as a warning."

Clarke sighs. "Well, that's why I'm here. I need you two to follow us, be our backup."

Bellamy looks at Clarke. "How did Finn set up the meeting??"

Clarke glances at Willa. "It doesn't matter. And he doesn't know you guys are following, so keep it quiet. And guys? Bring guns."

She starts to walk off. Bellamy heads off to get the guns. Willa quickly grabs Clarke's arm. "It was Lincoln, wasn't it?"

"How do you know about him?" 

"Because... I might be one of the people who helped him escape..."

Clarke sighs, shaking her head. "I don't have time for this right now. We'll talk later. Just follow us, okay?"

Willa waits for Bellamy at the gate. He soon shows up with Raven and Jasper and hands them all guns. They set out after Finn and Clarke. 

Jasper looks over at Raven. "Sorry for bringing up Clarke earlier. That was awkward..."

Raven glares. "Shut up."

Bellamy sighs. "Both of you shut up. Keep your eyes open."

They soon arrive at a bridge and see Clarke and Finn standing at the end of it. The four of them hide in the bushes and watch. 

Soon, Lincoln and Octavia join them. 

Bellamy lets out a soft growl and starts toward him but Willa grabs his arm. "Calm down. He's a good person. He's not like the rest of them."

Jasper and Raven look at her incredulously. "How the hell would you know that?" Raven asks. 

"Don't worry about it." Willa snaps, looking back at the bridge. She gasps as she hears hooves. People begin to rude into the bridge on horses. 

"Oh my God, they have horses!" Willa cries quietly, slapping Bellamy's arm excitedly. 

"They have weapons." Bellamy grunts. 

They all watch as Clarke meets the grounder girl in the middle of the bridge. 

Jasper gasps. "Oh no. No no no. This is bad."

"What?"

"There are grounders in the trees."

"What?" Raven asks. 

"Where?" Bellamy looks through his scope. 

Willa does the same. "I don't see anything."

Jasper panics. "They're gonna shoot! Clarke, run! Run!" He yells, starting to shoot. 

Arrows begin flying through the air, one piercing Lincoln. Bellamy, Raven, and Willa all begin to shoot back at the grounders. 

Clarke runs to Finn and Octavia. Lincoln tells them to run, so the other four do the same, running back to camp. Bellamy grips Willa's hand, in fear of losing her. 

The seven of them make it back to camp and Finn glares at everyone. 

Bellamy steps up. "You got something to say?"

Finn glares. "Yeah. I told you no guns!"

Clarke sighs. "I told you we couldn't trust the Grounders. I was right."

Raven looks at Finn. "Why didn't you tell me what you were up to?"

Finn sighs. "I tried, but you were too busy making bullets for your gun."

Willa looks at him, incredulously. "And you're lucky she was! The grounders came there to kill you, Finn!"

Finn gets angry. "You don't know that! Jasper fired the first shot!"

Octavia looks at Jasper. "You ruined everything."

Jasper's eyes widen. "I saved you! You're welcome."

Finn sighs. "Well, if we weren't at war already, we sure as hell are now. You didn't have to trust the Grounders. You just had to trust me."

Bellamy runs a hand through his hair. "Like I said, best Unity Day ever."

Suddenly, a loud explosion is heard. Bellamy instinctively grabs Willa's arm, fearing it is the grounders. 

But it wasn't. Everyone looked up to see the Exodus ship coming toward Earth. They were sending people down, but it wasn't time yet. 

Bellamy looks at Clarke. "The Exodus ship? Your mom's early."

Clarke shakes her head. "It's going too fast. No parachute? Something's wrong..."

The ship hurtles toward the ground at a high speed and ultimately crashes, sending a large cloud of smoke into the air. 

Clarke gasps, falling onto her knees. Willa is quickly at her side, holding her in a tight hug. They were all at a loss for words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter! The next one will be longer. I promise :)
> 
> <3
> 
> Lizz.


	10. Chapter Ten.

Despite Bellamy's protests, they all headed out to where the ship landed. It was totally destroyed. There was absolutely no way that anyone could've survived. Clarke was crushed. 

Willa looks up at Bellamy. "This is horrible..."

He nods. "Clarke shouldn't be out here..."

"She's just looking for answers. We need to help Raven. Come on."

Bellamy nods and looks at everyone. "Okay, stay sharp, everyone. Grounded retaliation for the bridge is coming. Just a matter of when."

Finn rolls his eyes. "Do you blame them?"

"No. I blame you." Bellamy sighs. 

"Well maybe if you didn't bring guns-"

Willa cuts him off, angrily. "If we didn't bring guns, we'd all be dead, Finn. Get off your high horse and deal with the facts! Now shut up and help Raven look!" 

They all start to look but have to stop when Raven notices rocket fuel. Since it could literally blow them up, Raven tells everyone to head back to camp. Bellamy, Clarke, Finn, and Raven stay at the crash site, so Willa leads the others back to camp. 

~~~~~

A little while later, Willa was sitting on a log with Octavia. 

Monty walks over and sits down, looking at Octavia. "Hey. No sign of your brother yet."

Octavia looks up at him. "Hey. I don't care."

He looks taken aback by her retort and looks at Willa. 

"Don't mind her. She's feeling a little hostile towards Bellamy at the moment." She looks over at Octavia, giving her a small smile. She hadn't got to see Lincoln since he was hit by the arrow and she was upset. 

They all suddenly hear a clattering. Connor, who was on watch, looks out. "Somebody hit the trip wire!"

Everyone begins to panic. 

"Which wire?"

"Was it a Grounder?"

"I don't see anything."

"Are you sure it was the trip wire?"

Willa and Octavia jump up and run towards the gate, thinking it could be Lincoln. 

They watch the trip wire with Connor and Derek. Something moves and they start shooting. 

"I think I got him!" 

The two of them run out, so Willa and Octavia follow. There was a man lying on the ground. Willa runs to him, turning him over so she can see his face. 

"Willa, be careful!" Connor says. 

Her breath catches in her throat as she sees Murphy cowering away from her. He had blood all over him and had clearly been tortured. 

"Oh my God..." Derek looks at him. 

"Murphy?" Connor asks. 

"Don't just stand there! Help me get him up!!" Willa orders. She steps toward him. "Murphy? It's me, Willa... We're gonna help you up.."

Connor and Derek help get Murphy up and into the dropship. They sit him down on the floor and Willa rushes over to get the first aid kit. 

"I don't think you should use our supplies on him." Connor says, glaring at Murphy. 

Willa turns to him. "Shut up or get the hell out."

He raises his hands in surrender and Willa begins to clean Murphy's wounds. His fingernails had been torn off. 

"God, John.. what happened to you?" Willa asks. 

He looks up at her. "The grounders... they found me a few days after I was banished... t-tortured me..."

Willa blinks away tears and cleans him up. 

Bellamy soon bursts in the dropship. "Where is he?" A guy at the door points him over to us. He glares at Murphy. "Everyone but Connor and Derek out!!" 

A few people leave and Willa stays put, still treating his wounds. 

"Give us a minute, Willa."

She looks up at him. "I'm not leaving him, Bellamy."

He sighs. "What happened?"

Derek steps forward. "He claims he was with the Grounders."

Connor nods. "We caught him trying to sneak back into camp."

Willa shakes her head, angry at how heartless they were. 

Murphy coughs. "I wasn't sneaking. I was running from the Grounders."

Bellamy looks at us. "Anyone see Grounders?"

Connor and Derek shake their heads. 

Bellamy nods. "Well, in that case..." He raises his and points it at Murphy just as Finn and Clarke walk in. 

Willa jumps up in between them. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Bellamy glares. "We were clear what would happen if he came back."

Finn steps up. "Hey. He was with the grounders. He might know things that can help us."

"Help us? We hanged him. We banished him, and now we're gonna kill him." He says, looking back at Willa. "Get the hell out of my way."

She crosses her arms, glaring back at him. 

Clarke steps up. "No. Finn is right."

"Like hell he is. Clarke, think about Charlotte."

"I am thinking about her, but what happened to Charlotte was as much our fault as it was his." She kneels down to assess Murphy's injuries. "He's not lying. His fingernails were torn off. They tortured him."

Finn smirks, looking at Bellamy. "You and the Grounders should compare notes."

Willa snorts, sitting back down beside Murphy. 

Bellamy sighs. "The Grounders know we're at war." He looks at Murphy. "What did you tell them about us?"

Murphy immediately looks upset and ashamed. "Everything..."

Clarke sighs, looking up at Bellamy. "Once he's better, we find out what he knows, and then he's out of here, okay?"

Willa looks up in surprise. "Are you seriously concerned about him staying here right now? He was tortured! He needs to be looked after!"

Bellamy ignores her. "What if he refuses to leave? What do we do with him then?"

Clarke sighs. "Then we kill him."

Willa jumps up, angrily. "Have you lost your minds?! When did we become Jaha and the council?!"

Bellamy rolls his eyes. "Are you forgetting what he did?"

"I don't give a damn what he did, Bellamy. He's hurt. He's been tortured by those monsters." She looks down at Murphy. "You know what? Just get the hell out. All of you. Go." She ushers everyone, including Connor and Derek, out. 

Bellamy rolls his eyes but exits the dropship. 

She stays in the dropship with Murphy and continues cleaning him up when he starts to cough up blood. "Oh, God..." She frowns, grabbing napkins to clean him up. Her main fear was that he had internal bleeding. 

He looks up at her, looking afraid. He slowly reaches up and wipes underneath her eye, showing her blood. 

She wipes her eyes and jumps up when she sees blood covering her fingers. "Clarke!!" She screams. 

Clarke and Bellamy both come running into the dropship with Connor and Derek who are also coughing up blood or bleeding. Bellamy rushes to Willa, but she steps back. 

"Don't touch me! It might be contagious!" She says.

Clarke looks at Murphy. "Murphy, hey, look at me. I need you to tell me exactly how you escaped from the Grounders. What happened?"

Murphy shrugs. "I don't know. I woke up, and they forgot to lock my cage. There was no one there, so I took off."

She frowns. "They let you go." She looks up at Bellamy. "You need to get out of here. This is biological warfare. You were waiting for the Grounders to retaliate for the bridge? This is it. Murphy is the weapon."

Bellamy glares at Murphy. "Is this your revenge? Helping the grounders kill us?"

"I didn't know about this, okay? I swear!" Murphy says. 

"Stop lying! When are they coming?" He demands. 

Clarke looks at him. "Murphy, think, alright? What can you tell us that's useful? Did you hear anything?"

Murphy shudders. "They are vicious... cruel..."

Bellamy starts towards him. "You want to see vicious?"

"Bellamy, stop.." Willa says, looking up at him. 

Clarke sighs. "Whatever this thing is, it spreads through contact."

Finn comes into the dropship. "Clarke? What's going on?"

"Finn, you need to get out of here. No one should be in here." 

He looks concerned. "I heard you were sick. Clarke, what is this?"

Clarke shrugs. "I don't know, some kind of hemorrhagic fever. We just need to contain it before-"

She is cut off by Derek throwing up blood, violently. 

Finn starts towards Clarke, but she stops him. 

"Hey, don't touch me. You could get sick. Wash your hands. Now."

Derek begins to cough and throw up harder. He eventually collapses. 

Willa gasps. "Oh my God."

Bellamy looks in horror. "Is he...?"

Clarke nods. "He's dead." She grabs a bottle and walks over to Finn and Bellamy. "Here. Alcohol. Hold out your hand."

They both rinse their hands. 

Finn looks up at her. "So what do we do?"

"Quarantine." Clarke says. "Round up everyone who had contact with Murphy. Bring them here." 

Finn quickly heads out. 

Bellamy sighs. "And everyone they had contact with?"

Clarke nods. "Well, we have to start somewhere. Willa, who was with you when you found him? Who carried him in?"

"Octavia and I were there first. And Connor and Derek."

Bellamy quickly heads out. 

~~~~~

An hour later, half of the camp was lying in the dropship sick. Willa was lying on a cot near where Clarke was examining Octavia. She felt like she was dying. She kept coughing up blood and was going in and out of consciousness. 

"Okay. No visible signs of swelling or bleeding."

Bellamy looks at Clarke. "So you're saying she doesn't have it?"

She shakes her head. "I'm saying she doesn't have symptoms, but that could change. We need to keep her here just in case."

Bellamy looks around. "No way. Look at this place. She'll get sick just being here."

Clarke sighs. "Do you want to stop the spread, or not? Look. I'll keep her on the third level with the people who aren't symptomatic yet. Think of it as a way to stop her from sneaking out again."

Octavia glares. "Screw you, Clarke."

Clarke ignores her. "I'll let you know if her condition changes."

Bellamy nods and leaves. Octavia starts to climb the ladder, but Clarke stops her. 

"Octavia, wait. I need you to sneak out again."

And that's the last thing Willa heard before passing out again. 

~~~~~

Willa soon wakes up, actually feeling a bit better, so she gets up and starts taking care of the others. Octavia tells her what's going on now. Finn and Jasper were going to blow up the bridge. There was no cure for the sickness either. 

A few minutes later, they bring Bellamy in. He has blood running down his face and is coughing. 

"Bellamy! Lay him down here!" She points. The guys lay him down and she grabs a rag, wiping his face with it. 

He starts to throw up and she rubs his back as he does. He lays back down and she brushes his hair away from his face. "I'm scared.." He admits. 

She frowns. "Don't worry, Bell. You're gonna be fine. I'm gonna take care of you." 

He nods, looking up at her. "I'm glad you're here, Willa."

"And I'm not going anywhere. Get some rest, Bell." She says, holding onto his hand gently. 

He slowly drifts off to sleep so she checks on a few others before leaning against the wall beside Murphy. She takes a sip of water and looks up at him. 

"I'm really glad you're okay, Murph."

He nods. "So am I."

She leans over to hug him. "I'm sorry all that happened to you."

He shrugs but hugs her back. "I guess I deserved it."

"No, you didn't." She says, leaning away to look at him. "No one deserves that."

He sighs and looks down. 

"Please try to stay under the radar here. You can't be banished again."

He nods and looks at her. "I'll try, Willa."

Later that night, Willa is taking care of someone when she hears Bellamy yell. Murphy had been trying to give him water, but Bellamy knocked it away. 

"Get the hell away from me." Bellamy says. 

Murphy sighs. "Bellamy, you're sick, okay? I'm just trying to help. Here."

Bellamy glares. "When I get better, if you're still here-"

Willa jumps up. "Hey, I got this, Murphy." She takes the cup of water and sits beside Bellamy. She helps him sit up and drink some water. 

"Are you feeling better?" She asks him. 

He nods. "A bit. Where's Octavia?"

"She's been taking care of people all night so Murphy gave her a break. 

He sighs. "You trust him?"

She shrugs. "Murphy and I have been friends for a long time. I've learned not to really trust anything but the fact that he'll never hurt me or let anything happen to me if he can help it. Other than that, I can't exactly make promises for him." 

Bellamy sighs, but nods. "It's almost dawn. We'd better get everyone inside. If we lock the doors, maybe the Grounders will think we're not home." He jokes. 

Willa shakes her head. "We can't bring the people who aren't sick in here."

"I'd rather take chances on them getting sick than dying." He says. 

She sighs. "You don't think Finn and Jasper are gonna pull it off."

"Do you?" He asks. 

She thinks for a moment before standing up. "I'll get everyone inside." She heads outside and gets everyone's attention, letting them know the grounders were coming. 

Everyone begins to file in, but not without griping. Willa stands with Clarke and Bellamy as everyone is heading into the dropship. 

Suddenly, a large explosion sounds and they all look up.

"They did it." Bellamy says, surprised. 

Clarke smiles. "I am become death, destroyer of worlds."

Willa smiles. "Oppenheimer."

Clarke nods, smiling. 

~~~~~

So they lost fourteen people, but it was okay. Because Jasper, Monty, and Finn had saved the rest of them.


	11. Chapter Eleven.

Days later, the grounders still hadn't retaliated. Murphy was slowly getting back into the camp, helping out where it was necessary. 

Today, Willa and Octavia had volunteered to work with the meat. Willa wouldn't normally have wanted to, but she did since Octavia was. 

They were hanging up meat when Del walked in and threw a couple logs on the fire. "Let's get this party smoking."

Octavia glances at him before continuing. "You don't want the fire too big. So maybe just try to knock it down with some wet leaves."

Del looks up at her. "You get that from your boyfriend, grounder pounder?"

Willa turns to him, glaring. "She's right. A hot fire isn't gonna preserve the meat well."

Del rolls his eyes. "You can't take the heat, get out of the smokehouse. Just keep working." He orders. 

Willa angrily starts after him but Octavia grabs her arm. "Just leave it alone, Wil."

She sighs and they keep hanging up the meat. They don't notice the fire growing until the entire shack fills with smoke. One side of it erupts in flames and Willa begins to cough. "Octavia!" She screams. She quickly finds the girl's arm and pulls her out of the shack. 

Bellamy rushes over to her and looks at them to make sure they're okay. 

Willa looks up and sees Del looking surprised. She charges over to him, her fist flying into his face. "This is all your fault! We told you it was too much wood!!" 

Bellamy rushes over, grabbing her before she can hit him again. "Wil, Willa! Save it for the grounders!" 

She lets him pull her away and looks up at him. "Del kept feeding the fire. Octavia and I told him it was too much but he just kept mouthing off and being an asshole."

Octavia looks up at him. "What the hell are we going to do now? That was all the food."

Bellamy sighs. "We hunt."

~~~~~

A few groups set out to hunt and Willa stayed behind. Murphy was going to show her a few fighting techniques he'd picked up. 

They were a few feet away from the tents and the dropship and he began to teach her. 

"Alright, so punch me." Murphy says, smirking at her. 

She rolls her eyes, but pulls back her fist and sends it flying toward him. 

He catches it, grabbing it and spinning her around, locking her in his grip. 

"Damnit!" She cries, angrily. 

"Chill. You'll learn. Now try to get out of my grip." He says. 

She wiggles against him, trying to get away, but to no avail. 

"Okay, so I'm expecting you to do all of this. You need the element of surprise. Take advantage of how small you are compared to me. Slide low and try and get out of my grip. Then go for the knees." He explains. 

Willa nods and waits for a second before suddenly dropping low. His grip loosens and she takes the time to strike the side of his knee, causing him to fall onto her. 

She bursts out laughing and looks up at him. He laughs, too. "See? You're getting there." 

She grins and sits up as he rolls off of her. She looks up and sees Bellamy across the camp, staring at them. She gives him a smile but he walks away without smiling back. She shakes it off and keeps working with Murphy. 

Later that day, Willa excitedly heads to Bellamy's tent to show him what Murphy taught her. She walks in, grinning. "Bellamy, guess wha-" 

As soon as she sees what's in front of her, she freezes. 

Bellamy and Raven...

"Um, I-I'm sorry.." She quickly turns around and runs out of the tent, tears welling up in her eyes. 

Willa shook her head to get the image of Raven on top of him out of it. She bumps into Octavia as she heads toward the dropship. 

"Wil? What's wrong?" She asks, surprised as she sees the tears falling down the girl's cheeks.

"Nothing." Willa says, pushing past her and heading into the dropship. 

Octavia looks up, confused until she sees Raven coming out of Bellamy's tent, adjusting her shirt. 

Raven looks up and meets Octavia's eye. Octavia glares at her. 

Willa heads up to the top level of the dropship and sits on the floor against the wall. She buries her face in her knees, crying softly. 

She feels an arm around her and looks up to see Octavia. Sighing, he leans her head against the dropship wall. "I don't even have the right to be upset. We're not together... I feel so stupid, O...

Octavia pulls her into her side. "Don't, Wil. It's his fault. You two definitely had something. I've never seen my brother like that with anyone."

"Yeah, well now I've seen enough of him with someone else.." She mutters, leaning her head on Octavia's shoulder. 

Octavia frowns, lightly playing with Willa's hair. "He's a dick." 

Willa giggles softly and looks up when Murphy climbs the ladder. 

"Are you okay?" He asks, walking over to the two of them. 

Willa nods. "Yeah, I'm okay." 

Octavia stands. "I'm gonna go check on things. Come find me if you need me." She says, squeezing Willa's hand and heading back down the ladder. 

Murphy then takes Octavia's previous seat. "So, you've got a thing for Bellamy Blake?" 

Willa nods, looking up at him. "It's stupid, isn't it?"

Murphy shakes his head. "I don't think so. For a while there, I thought he was into you. I still think that. Look, you saw the way he was looking at you and I. He was jealous. Especially because he hates me." 

"You really think so?" She asks. 

He nods. "I know guys. Besides, why wouldn't he be into you? You're the whole package, Wil."

She laughs, hitting his shoulder. 

"I'm serious! You're beautiful, smart, funny, badass. You're like his perfect counterpart. You balance each other out." He smiles. "But, as your best friend, I will say he's a dick that doesn't deserve you." 

Willa grins, hugging him lightly. "Thanks, Murphy. I'm really glad you're here." She says. 

He smiles and hugs her back. "So am I. I really missed you." 

She smiles and yawns a little. "I'm exhausted." She says, slowly standing. 

"I've got a cot over in the corner. You can sleep up here if you'd like to." He says. 

She nods, smiling up at him. "I don't want to go back down there, so yes please." 

He nods and kisses the top of her head. "I'll see you in the morning. "Night, Wil." He smiles, heading down the ladder.

She heads over to his cot and curls up on one side of it. She still felt stupid for getting so upset. Bellamy hadn't even tried to come after her. He clearly didn't give a damn whether or not she was upset about he and Raven or not. She vowed to herself never to let him make her cry again. She was stronger than this. She had more important things to worry about than some guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but a lot established for Willa! What do you guys think?
> 
> I'd also like to thank you guys for commenting so much! It really motivates me to write and means a lot to me! 
> 
> <3
> 
> Lizz.


End file.
